


Скупые милости вселенной

by Baiba



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Dystopia, M/M, Parallel Universes, Parenthood, Soulmates, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baiba/pseuds/Baiba
Summary: Странный предмет, назначение которого не могут разгадать лучшие умы Британии, очень усложняет жизнь Майкрофта и Грега, заставляет отправиться в рискованное путешествие между мирами и дает возможность поразмышлять о некоторых аспектах семейной жизни.





	Скупые милости вселенной

***********************************************************************************************  
========== 1 глава ==========

— Просто отлично, — пробормотал Грег, не найдя на привычном месте зубную щетку.

Должно быть, у старой закончился срок годности, а новую принести забыли. Раньше такого не случалось, но мало ли чего не случалось. Когда-то он не знал, что у щеток существует срок годности.

Привкус во рту был настолько скверным, что пришлось пересилить отвращение к ментолу и вместо пасты воспользоваться найденным ополаскивателем.

Пока набиралась ванна, Грег отыскал на полке единственную бритву, явно принадлежавшую Майкрофту. Про бритву, похоже, тоже забыли. Они въехали в новый особняк неделю назад, и лишь теперь Грег задумался, какие из его вещей пережили переезд, какие отправились в мусорный бак, потерялись по дороге или были заменены на более достойные и качественные.

От ментола затошнило — Грег зажмурился, сделал глубокий вдох, затем выдох, снова открыл глаза. Из зеркала на него глядело злое небритое лицо с полоской пластыря на лбу. Да уж. Вид, словно он не из больницы явился, а из тюрьмы.

Грег нанес пену и принялся соскабливать двухдневную щетину. Закончив, сорвал пластырь, внимательно рассмотрел тонкий шрам с тремя аккуратными стежками и снова заклеил его свежим пластырем из аптечки.

«Грегори, для меня нет ничего важнее твоих благополучия и безопасности. Упрямо отказываясь от личной охраны, ты вынудил меня пойти на крайние меры и инсценировать твое похищение», — зазвучал в голове особый голос Майкрофта: елейно ласковый, снисходительный и нарочито усталый. Так разговаривают с непослушными малышами.

Ванна наполнилась. Грег разделся и осторожно, стараясь не задеть ушибы и ссадины, лег в горячую воду. Тело расслаблялось, и клокотавшее внутри раздражение постепенно сменялось чувством сожаления.

«Никто не предвидел твоего сопротивления и тем более попытки побега. Ты нарушил все инструкции. Представь, что могло бы произойти, будь эти люди настоящими преступниками. И вдобавок ко всему теперь ты ведешь себя как ребенок: повышаешь на меня голос, обижаешься. Я бы мог ожидать подобной реакции от Шерлока, но не от тебя.

От необходимости выслушивать эту чепуху Грега избавила внезапная и совершенно унизительная потеря сознания. Майкрофту стоило обозвать его не ребенком, а истеричной девицей, вышло бы забавнее.

Грег с досадой стукнул по краю ванной и вспомнил, как перед обмороком так же грохнул кулаками по столу, в раздражении смахнув с него бумаги и какую-то тяжелую черную штуковину с гладкими краями, похожую на пресс-папье. Это произвело на вальяжно расположившегося в кресле Майкрофта странный эффект: тот вскочил с испуганным возгласом и предостерегающе протянул руку.

Дальше были провал и пустота.

Спустя какое-то время Грег очнулся в полном одиночестве, с занемевшими конечностями и подкатывающей к горлу тошнотой. Уму непостижимо, но Майкрофт так и оставил его лежать на полу в кабинете. Зато подобрал раскиданные бумаги. Как можно сначала убеждать человека в исключительной заботе о нем, а после бросить в бессознательном состоянии? Впрочем, Грег давно понял: то, что не укладывалось в его голове, вполне укладывалось в головах Холмсов.

В душу закралась неприятная мысль: «А ведь ты и это проглотишь». Никто из окружения Грега не понимал, почему он это делает, хотя при этом они всегда знали ответ. Стремительная карьера от сержанта до без пяти минут суперинтенданта полиции — отличный повод спать с важной шишкой из Уайтхолла. Менее значимый, но тоже приятный бонус: гардероб дорогих сорочек, аккуратный маникюр, лучшие сигары к ужину и личный шофер по первому требованию.

— К черту их всех, — проворчал Грег на привычные и обидные для себя размышления. Он точно знал, что мнимые и реальные преимущества его не интересуют. Карьеру он строил сам. Иначе не проводил бы на работе по шестьдесят часов в неделю, а попивал бы виски тридцатилетней выдержки в домашнем кинотеатре. Он оставался здесь, потому что все еще любил Майкрофта. Несмотря на паранойю, комплекс бога и тоталитарное мышление, тот оставался единственным человеком, который был нужен Грегу. И любовь которого он боялся потерять.

А еще Грег понимал, что последний год выдался тяжелым: ранение Шерлока, убийство Магнуссена, воскрешение Эвр. Все это легло на плечи Майкрофта тяжелым грузом вины. Грег не любил лезть в душу, а добровольно о проблемах с ним не делились. Так они оба и жили, притворяясь, что держат ситуацию под контролем. Однако тактика молчаливой поддержки больше не срабатывала, и его партнер погружался в собственные страхи.

Грег поднялся из ванны, со вздохом признавая неизбежность предстоящего серьезного разговора.

***

После исчезновения Грега из кабинета, Майкрофт несколько минут стоял в оцепенении, не сводя глаз с черной блестящей поверхности «проводника» и не решаясь взять его в руки.

— Грег? — едва слышно позвал он. Естественно, никто ему не ответил.

Еще ни разу в жизни Майкрофт не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Он пытался придумать хоть что-нибудь, способное вернуть Грега, но не смог. Никто не знал, как этот «проводник» действует, и вряд ли в ближайшее время кто-то сумеет разобраться, по какой причине прибор решил активизироваться именно сейчас.

Имя «проводник» дали сотрудники научного центра, сформированного два месяца назад с единственной целью — изучить неизвестный артефакт. Последний попал им в руки благодаря Грегу, подкинувшему Шерлоку интересную головоломку из серии «убийство в запертой комнате». Труп был обнаружен случайно и идентифицирован по отпечаткам пальцев, а позднее по анализу ДНК. Им оказался профессор Уильям Конквест, известный ученый, специалист в области теоретической физики. Жена погибшего подтвердила, что ее муж уехал неделю назад на международный симпозиум и с тех пор не давал о себе знать. В полицию она не обращалась, списав отсутствие связи на загруженность Уильяма, о чем теперь сожалела. Однако при опознании она отказалась признать в убитом своего мужа. У нее были основания для такого поведения: убитый, хоть и походил на профессора внешне, был худее его как минимум на тридцать фунтов, а еще у него оказалась цела ступня правой ноги, несколько лет назад потерянная профессором при аварии.

Шерлок словно сошел с ума: он не ел и не спал трое суток. После звонка от Джона Майкрофт посетил Бейкер-стрит и услышал, как ему тогда подумалось, полную ересь. Он даже решил было, что его брат снова начал принимать наркотики.

— Если ты устранишь все невозможное, то независимо от того, что останется, это будет правдой, не так ли? — Шерлок не спрашивал, а утверждал. — Параллельные миры — реальность, и существует способ перемещаться между ними.

Вечером Майкрофт обсудил состояние Шерлока с Грегом. Оказалось, после расследования тот пребывал в не меньшем потрясении. Выслушав подробности, Майкрофт присвоил делу гриф «совершенно секретно» и передал его своим людям. Специалисты изучили сначало тело, а потом каждый сантиметр комнаты, в которой то было найдено, и в конце концов обратили внимание на «проводник». Исследование преподнесло сюрприз: спектральный анализ показал, что «проводник» создан из неизвестного минерала. Также не были понятны ни технология изготовления, ни принцип работы.

В дверь постучали. На мгновение Майкрофту показалось, будто за ней стоит Грег. Представил, как тот сейчас войдет и улыбнется ему. На эту улыбку Майкрофт всегда мог рассчитывать. По крайней мере, так было до недавнего времени. Или хотя бы до сегодняшнего утра.

«Ненавижу новый дом, — скажет Грег, а потом добавит: — С трудом могу отыскать тебя в нем».

В родном хриплом голосе обязательно прозвучит нежность. На нее Майкрофт тоже всегда мог рассчитывать. Как и на искреннее дружелюбие. А как иначе: Грег со всеми был неизменно дружелюбен, это качество определяло его личность. Как и надежность, хотя он бывал немного грубоват, порой простодушен, что, впрочем, лишь усиливало ощущение надежности.

Дверь открылась, но вместо Грега вошел начальник охраны.

— У вас все в порядке, сэр?

Майкрофт все-таки поднял «проводник».

— По какой причине вы решили меня побеспокоить, капитан?

— Тепловой датчик показал на одного человека меньше, сэр. При этом из дома никто не выходил.

— Ушел инспектор Лестрейд.

Охранник обвел быстрым и цепким взглядом кабинет. Майкрофт поморщился.

Наверняка о последней размолвке известно всей обслуге. А капитан вдобавок был в курсе устроенного боссом провального похищения Грега.

— Ради бога, неужели вы считаете, что я убил инспектора и спрятал его труп под столом?

Исполнительный, хотя и не всегда быстро соображающий начальник охраны смутился.

— Простите, сэр. Будут ли распоряжения по поводу охраны инспектора Лестрейда и скрытого наблюдения за ним?

«Если бы это было возможно», — подумал Майкрофт. И сразу понял, что пропустил очевидное. «Проводник» не просто переносил объект в другой мир, он менял местами людей из разных вселенных. А значит, в этом мире появился двойник Грега, и он мог знать, куда перенесло настоящего.

— Найдите его, — приказал Майкрофт. — Ищите где угодно. Проверьте Скотланд-Ярд и любые другие места, где он когда-либо бывал.

— Я распоряжусь отследить инспектора Лестрейда по GPS-чипу в телефоне.

Майкрофт покачал головой:

— Бесполезная трата времени, используйте программу поиска людей через камеры наблюдений.

Охранник не понимал причины для усложнения работы, поэтому осмелился уточнить:

— А если по датчику передвижения?

Датчик тайно вставили в зуб Грега при последнем посещении стоматолога, отключив пациента на пару секунд легким наркозом.

— Тоже не имеет смысла.

— Есть, сэр.

Когда охранник вышел, Майкрофт поставил «проводник» на стол и опустился в кресло. Пальцы слегка подрагивали, выдавая волнение. Какой будет встреча с незнакомым Грегом? Чего от него ожидать, и как лучше повести себя с ним? Какую выбрать стратегию, чтобы не просто принудить работать на себя, но и извлечь из этого пользу?

***

Яркий солнечный свет освещал грязные улицы, душный воздух усиливал запахи копоти и смога. Мужчина средних лет в оранжевом комбинезоне уборщика шел вдоль зданий, напряженно всматриваясь в подъезды и переулки. Он слегка сутулился, избегал встречаться с кем-либо взглядом, периодически прикрывал смуглое, обветренное лицо мозолистой рукой, защищая сощуренные глаза от бликов зеркальных витрин.

«Два часа… А может, три?» — пытался определить Грегори Лестрейд.

Хотя какая теперь, собственно, разница? Больше нет причин следить за временем. Его рабочий день закончился одну вселенную назад.

Сунув руку в карман брюк, он нащупал несколько мятых банкнот, припасенных для обеда у Теда. Тот держал тележку с хот-догами на улице, которую Грегори убирал пять дней в неделю по восемь часов в день.

С банкнот смотрело лицо королевы, пережиток прошлого: от давным-давно ставшей декоративной монархии отказались в две тысячи тринадцатом, но Майкрофт был консерватором и уважал традиции, к тому же считал пошлостью помещать на деньги свой профиль. «И не только пошлостью», — хмыкнул Грегори про себя. Новый лидер не любил свой профиль, ровно как и свой анфас, так и не избавившись от комплексов юности из-за непривлекательной внешности.

«Интересно, — подумал Грегори, — насколько эти деньги отличаются от местных? Хватит ли десяти фунтов, чтобы купить сэндвич и кофе?»

Он снова огляделся. Этот мир так сильно напоминал его прежний, в котором он родился и вырос. Взять хотя бы безвкусные неоновые огни реклам. От них отказались по распоряжению министерства культуры: их вид портил исторический облик города. И теперь рекламу можно увидеть разве что в старом кино. Или на фотографиях. На одной из них они с Майкрофтом целуются на фоне гигантских шоколадных батончиков. Фотография получилась нечеткая, Майкрофт сделал ее с записей камеры наблюдения, но все-таки было заметно, насколько они счастливы и влюблены друг в друга.

На асфальте валялась пустая пластиковая бутылка из-под «кока-колы», Грегори нагнулся и подобрал ее, положил в большой черный мешок, который держал в левой руке. В этом не было никакого смысла, но от старых привычек так скоро не избавишься. А ему отчего-то и не хотелось, иначе зачем он таскал с собой мешок, наполненный бесполезными вещами из чужого мира.

«Раз тебе нравится подчищать за всеми этими бездельниками, так тому и быть», — сказал Майкрофт при их последней встрече. И перевел из инспекторов в дворники.

Грегори не сразу научился ценить то, что перестал быть полицейским. В их мире свобода являлась большим дефицитом, а он ею теперь обладал в полной мере: ни перед кем не отчитывался, на него никто не давил и ему не приходилось каждый день идти на компромиссы с совестью. Хотелось верить, что Майкрофт так сделал ему прощальный подарок. Разобраться, что на самом деле стояло за поступками президента, уже невозможно.

— Инспектор Лестрейд…

Мешок выпал из рук. Грегори выпрямился по стойке смирно. Ответил, стараясь произносить слова ровно:

— Да, сэр?

Подошедший — человек Майкрофта, Грегори узнавал их в любой толпе. А значит, у него серьезные проблемы. В голове пронеслась абсурдная мысль: «Им известно о моей встрече с профессором Конквестом!» Но нет, это не имело смысла.

К агенту в черном костюме приблизился еще один. Понизив голос, тот заговорил тоном старого приятеля:

— Ну и видок у тебя. А босс-то в курсе, что ты сегодня под прикрытием работаешь? Ему это вряд ли понравится.

Грегори молча смотрел на человека, не зная, что сказать и как себя повести.

Агент тем временем обратился к своему напарнику:

— Я тут сам разберусь, а ты доложи мистеру Холмсу, что инспектор Лестрейд найден.

Тот кивнул и отошел, доставая телефон.

— Слушай, я знаю, ты злишься на меня из-за идиотского похищения. Но войди в мое положение, не мог я тебя предупредить. Человек я подневольный…

Грегори продолжал молчать.

— А кстати, я тебе не срываю операцию?

Некоторое время Грегори обдумывал ответ, потом осторожно сказал:

— Срываешь.

Сказал и замер в надежде, что теперь от него отстанут.

Но мужчина лишь извинительно развел руками.

«Ну да, вы же люди подневольные», — подумал Грегори. Он уже встречал таких, оправдывающих своим положением что угодно. Когда-то он считал, что дружен с охраной и ближайшим окружением Майкрофта, а потом понял: любой из них пристрелил бы его, не задумываясь. Не потому что был плохим человеком, а потому что исполнял свой долг и подчинялся приказам.

Второй агент закончил говорить по телефону и вернулся к ним:

— Мистер Холмс просил передать следующее. — Он сделал небольшую паузу, а затем отчеканил: — Я знаю, что происходит. Нам надо поговорить.

========== 2 глава ==========

Грег запахнулся в темно-вишневый бархатный халат, явно оставленный не для него, и вышел из ванной. Он чувствовал себя утомленным и измученным, веки слипались. Пожалуй, серьезный разговор подождет до утра. Но не успел он сделать и пары шагов в направлении кровати, как получил жестокий пинок сзади. Его швырнули на пол, придавили и крепко зафиксировали. На запястьях заломленных за спину рук защелкнулись стальные наручники.

— Твою мать! — простонал Грег. Ощущение было, будто по недавним ушибам проехались танком. — Ну, а теперь-то что?

В спальне зажегся яркий свет.

— Я хочу видеть его лицо, — услышал Грег знакомый, невозмутимый голос.

Грега дернули за волосы.

— И я рад тебя видеть, любимый, — съязвил он и с сожалением подумал, что выяснения отношений не избежать, мысленно пожелал своему эго самаритянского смирения. «Тяжелый год, очень тяжелый год…» — напомнил он себе.

— Поднимите его.

Давление исчезло, Грега рванули вверх. Кто-то, стоящий за спиной, по-прежнему крепко удерживал его на месте. Видимо, хозяину дома этого показалось мало: двое мужчин, одетых в черный камуфляж, целились в грудь пленника из автоматов.

— Сегодня в нашей спальне аншлаг. Завел себе новые игрушки? Может, наконец прикажешь отпустить меня, раз сами они не в состоянии соображать оловянными мозгами?

Грег в раздражении посмотрел на Майкрофта в ожидании извинений. Долг Майкрофта перед ним рос с каждой минутой.

Однако тот и не думал извиняться. Вместо этого он подошел, поправил на нем халат, а затем без всякого предупреждения сорвал со лба пластырь. Это не было больно, лишь чертовски обидно.

— Что за!..

— Здравствуй, Грегори. Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — поинтересовался Майкрофт будничным тоном и провел ногтем по свежей ране, — Пережил сотрясение мозга?

— Охренеть!

Губы Майкрофта тронула едва заметная улыбка.

— Я скучал по твоему примитивному лексикону.

В комнату вошел стройный загорелый юноша лет двадцати в обтягивающей белой майке и светлых шортах, не скрывающих ни дюйма длинных безволосых ног. Он молча подал Майкрофту бокал.

— А это что за кукла? — удивился Грег.

— Зачем ты пришел? Есть что сообщить о повстанцах? — спросил Майкрофт после того, как отпил коньяк. Заданный ему вопрос он проигнорировал.

Грег тоже решил не отвечать, он все равно не понимал, что происходит и о чем его спрашивают. Вместо этого он следил за странным юношей. Тот окинул Грега равнодушным взглядом, а потом нарочито медленно, соблазнительно покачивая бедрами, подошел к кровати и лег.

— Эй! — прикрикнул на него Грег.

— И правда, Элвуд, уйди, — недовольно поморщился Майкрофт. Юноша наигранно надул губы, но подчинился.

— Это шутка такая? — уточнил на всякий случай Грег.

— Согласись, он очень красив. Похож на тебя в молодости.

— У тебя неверное представление о моей молодости.

— Если будешь себя хорошо вести, я из ностальгических чувств позволю к нам присоединиться.

— Тяжелый год, очень тяжелый год… — сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, как мантру вслух произнес Грег. Майкрофт смотрел на него с выражением слегка брезгливого любопытства. Да к черту все!

— Похищения тебе показалось мало, ты теперь проводишь надо мной психологический эксперимент? Надеюсь, останешься доволен результатом опыта: это финиш, Майкрофт, с меня хватит. Пошел на хрен!

Сильный толчок в спину снова сбил с ног. Затем еще удар, в этот раз по почкам.

— Пора напомнить тебе о хороших манерах! — с явным удовольствием сообщил охранник.

«Черт, как же больно! Что за день сегодня такой…» — успел подумать Грег, инстинктивно переворачиваясь на бок. Он подтянул колени и попытался напрячь мышцы в ожидании новых ударов.

Их не последовало, потому что раздался быстрый приказ:

— Достаточно!

— Прошу прощения, сэр.

Майкрофт склонился над Грегом, их взгляды встретились.

— Веди себя хорошо, — произнес Майкрофт ровным тоном.

Грег не слушал, а смотрел ему в глаза. Что-то в них было не так. В голову вдруг пришла странная, абсурдная мысль, от которой охватывала паника. Нет, даже ужас. Захотелось заорать, отбросив всякое достоинство.

— Это не ты!

Бред, нелепица. Как такое могло быть?!

В попытке подкрепить инстинктивные ощущения реальными доказательствами Грег напряженно всматривался в лицо мужчины перед собой.

Незнакомец с лицом Майкрофта молчал некоторое время, а затем сказал, слегка сдвинув брови:

— И ты совсем другой человек. Кажется, кое-кто совершил очередное безрассудство, хотя я и старался оградить его от любых неразумных поступков.

Только тогда Грег поверил до конца.

— Что ты с ним сделал? Если узнаю, что ты…

— Какая трогательная горячность. Еще немного и я начну завидовать. Правда, для начала мне придется позабыть о том, как назойлив, ограничен и бесполезен другой ты.

Сказав это, он посмотрел на одного из охранников и стукнул себя пальцем по шее.

— Два кубика.

Охранник достал из нагрудного кармана ампулу.

Грег попытался встать, оказать хоть какое-то сопротивление, но ему не дали. Не-Майкрофт опустился ниже и с силой надавил на поврежденное плечо своей жертвы.

— Это что-то вроде снотворного, действует быстро и безболезненно. Ради вашей же безопасности. Чтобы вы со своей импульсивностью не натворил глупостей.

После укола Грег почувствовал, как тело начало отключаться, попытался сопротивляться действию лекарства, но... Сначала онемели ноги и руки, тело словно устало и отказалось слушаться, потяжелели веки…

Он дернулся из последних сил. Кровь запульсировала в висках, голову будто сжало тугим обручем. Грег застонал.

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал не-Майкрофт. Его ладонь, успокаивая, прошлась по короткому ежику волос. — Просто расслабьтесь. Вы причиняете себе боль.

Грегу вдруг показалось, что он видит своего Майкрофта. И слышит его заботливый голос.

Придержав затылок, тот помог ему опустить голову на пол. На Грега пахнуло знакомым, любимым запахом лосьона после бритья. На душе стало хорошо, спокойно.

Захотелось прижаться к Майкрофту, однако получилось разве что щекой потереться о теплую ладонь.

— Вот так, да, — услышал он умиротворяющий голос.

— Какой странный… страшный кошмар, — Грег с трудом выталкивал из себя слова. — Вроде как я попал в мир, в котором ты меня не любишь.

— Вселенная на милости скупа, — малопонятно прозвучало в ответ.

Это было последнее, что он услышал. Реальность и видения смешались в голове, окончательно запутывая. Потом он второй раз за день потерял сознание.

***

Лишь когда Майкрофту доложили, что инспектор Лестрейд был найден на одной из центральных улиц города и перенаправлен в личную резиденцию, он позволил себе вздохнуть свободнее. Для разговора с Грегом он выбрал старую как мир стратегию: для начала следовало человека запугать. Он объяснит, что раз в этой реальности тот не существует, то прав у него нет и случиться с ним может что угодно. А потом успокоит, пообещав покровительство и защиту.

Как только Грег вошел в кабинет, Майкрофт умышленно принял равнодушно-холодный вид и уставился в монитор компьютера. Так он обычно заставлял своих посетителей чувствовать себя неуютно и неуверенно. Грег замер на пороге, ни словом, ни действием не выдавая своего присутствия.

Решив, что выждал достаточно, Майкрофт снизошел до взгляда на него: неаккуратная стрижка, неопрятная одежда, лицо, испещренное глубокими морщинами, тяжелые мешки век, грустные, усталые глаза. Скверная жизнь определенно состарила его раньше времени. У Майкрофта непроизвольно сжалось сердце. Он даже предположить не мог, что такой Грег возможен — Грег несчастливый. Своего он видел в разные периоды жизни: тот долго терпел неудачный брак, пережил унизительный развод, сутками не спал, ведя сложные дела, простил Майкрофту вымышленную смерть Шерлока. Поводов опустить руки, обозлиться и зачерстветь душой у него хватало, и все-таки его Грег никогда не унывал и не терял жизнелюбия.

Казалось бы, из-за несхожести Майкрофт не должен был испытывать симпатии или жалости к не самой удачной версии Грега. Однако оставаться безучастным у него не получалось.

— Спасибо, что приняли мое приглашение, Грегори Лестрейд. Вас ведь так зовут? — ровным тоном спросил Майкрофт, ничем не выдавая переживаемых в душе эмоций.

— Да, сэр.

Майкрофт задумался. Если в том мире их отношения сугубо иерархические, это облегчит или усложнит задачу договориться?

— В моем представлении нет необходимости, и все же соблюдем формальности: меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс.

Было заметно, как Грег вздрогнул, услышав его имя.

— Должно быть это какое-то недоразумение…

— Назовите свое звание? Как к вам обращаться?

— Простите, сэр?

— По роду своей службы я имею право интересоваться званием человека.

— Дворник.

Приподняв черный пластиковый мешок для мусора, Грег покачал им. На его лице, которому он пытался придать учтивое выражение, тенью проскользнула гримаса неприязни.

Майкрофт внимательнее осмотрел фигуру Грега. Действительно, его люди ошиблись, приняв за маскировку повседневный облик. Но такого просто не могло быть! У Уильяма Конквеста из параллельной вселенной в кармане брюк нашли свернутый клочок бумажки, содержащий непонятные физические формулы. Как и его двойник, Конквест был ученым. Так с чего этому Грегу быть дворником, а не инспектором полиции?

— Вы не служите в полиции?

— Нет, сэр, и никогда не служил, — рука, держащая мешок, сжалась еще сильнее.

Заметив и расшифровав непроизвольный жест, Майкрофт почувствовал облегчение. В сложившейся ситуации уловка оправдана. Мысленно он похвалил Грега за осмотрительность.

— Ложь.

— С чего мне вас обманывать? Я вас впервые вижу.

У Грега задергалась левая бровь.

— Довольно! — резко осадил его Майкрофт и поднялся из-за стола. Грег автоматически сделал шаг назад.

— Так или иначе, вам придется ответить на мои вопросы. В ваших же интересах не доводить ситуацию до принуждения.

Грег снова не смог удержать на лице желаемое выражение. Теперь промелькнул испуг. Именно этого Майкрофт и добивался, но вместо удовлетворения испытал отвращение. Внушать страх даже ненастоящему Грегу ему не понравилось.

В комнате сразу стало душно. Он подошел к окну, распахнул тяжелые рамы и вдохнул свежего воздуха. Немного помогло, хотя все так же удручал вид заброшенного сада.

— В прежнем доме за растениями любил ухаживать Грег, — на этот раз Майкрофт заговорил с теплотой в голосе, которую никогда не позволял себе демонстрировать при посторонних. Но разве здесь присутствовали посторонние? — У него хорошо получалось, только времени не хватало, поэтому основную работу выполнял садовник. Когда мы оба уйдем в отставку и уедем жить за город, то непременно…

Он замолчал на полуслове, вдруг вспомнив, что этого «когда», скорее всего, уже не случится. Потом долго молчал, пытаясь задавить в себе преждевременную скорбь по тому, кто не мог, не должен был, не имел права быть потерянным для него навсегда.

И тогда он обернулся к единственному человеку, связывающему его с Грегом, жалея, что не мог проиграть сцену встречи заново.

— Я отказываюсь делать вас своим противником. Просто прошу: помогите.

Новая тактика сработала. Осторожно, безэмоционально, но Грег ответил:

— Моя мать работала в Лондонском ботаническом саду, хотела, чтобы я пошел по ее стопам, но…

У Майкрофта по коже пробежали мурашки. Он узнал историю и закончил фразу за Грега:

— Но в юности вы решили, что эта профессия недостаточно мужественная.

— Да, друзья засмеяли бы, стань я ботаником.

— Особенно те, что играли с вами в той ужасной панк-группе.

— Мы исполняли прогрессивный рок, ну или то, что принимали за него. И почему ужасной?

— Я слышал записи.

— Я могу оказаться лучшим музыкантом, но вы правы. Застукай они меня с садовой лопаткой, на следующем концерте я бы выступал в дамских панталонах.

Знакомый обмен остротами позабавил Майкрофта и он сказал:

— Именно так все и вышло. Хотите посмотреть фотографию?

— Не хочу.

Майкрофт уже набирал воздух в легкие для очередной шутки, когда осекся, наконец заметив, что из них двоих все это время улыбался он один. Грег оставался сдержанным и серьезным. Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Впрочем, я пошутил, — сказал Майкрофт, мысленно отругав себя за то, с какой легкостью поддерживал обычный для их пары паттерн общения. — Простите. Кому, как не вам, знать, что чувство юмора не моя сильная сторона.

Грег странно на него посмотрел. Майкрофту показалось, что, хоть взгляд и устремлен прямо на него, обращен он к другому человеку и к этому человеку Грег не питал ни теплоты, ни нежности.

— Вы уже бывали в доме, не так ли? — спросил Майкрофт, чтобы поскорее избавиться от неприятного ощущения.

— Чем я выдал себя?

— Я следил за вами через камеры внутреннего наблюдения. Вы шли до кабинета так, словно знали расположение комнат.

— Глупая оплошность. Да, сэр, я бывал здесь.

— И как сильно тот дом отличается от этого?

Грег огляделся по сторонам.

— Не особенно.

— Мы въехали неделю назад. Большинство комнат еще стоят пустыми, и мы пока не решили, в каком стиле разбить сад. Может, посоветуете? Какой он там?

Снова этот странный взгляд.

— Газон и бетонная стена.

— Предполагаю, в целях безопасности. Разумно. — Майкрофт много раз говорил о том же Грегу, но тот не желал слушать. Конечно, можно устроить инсценировку со снайпером и выстрелом из розовых кустов, однако после разыгранной сцены с похищением стоит забыть на время об очередной постановке.

— Конечно, сэр.

— Только моему Грегу это бы не понравилось. Вы либо гораздо сговорчивей его, либо?..

— Я часто бывал в доме с докладами о работе с Шерлоком, но дальше деловых наши отношения никогда не заходили.

Майкрофт распознал очередную ложь и слегка расстроился. Он только было решил, что они достигли определенного уровня доверия. Пока не выходило собрать все кусочки головоломки в цельную картину, но один факт представлялся очевидным: где-то существовал странный, даже страшный, мир, в котором Грег его больше не любил.

***

Когда Грегори открыл дверь кабинета, то словно очутился в прошлом: это была все та же мрачная, облицованная темными деревянными панелями комната с функциональной и массивной мебелью. Благодаря плотно закрытым окнам тут всегда стояла тишина. Шумный мир с неправильными и суетливыми людьми раздражал хозяина дома.

С ним никто не поздоровался. Что было вполне ожидаемо: лучший способ принизить человека — открыто игнорировать сам факт его присутствия.

Пристально вглядевшись в фигуру за столом, он отметил знакомые скупые движения, холодные, как у гадюки, глаза и плотно сжатые губы.

Когда Майкрофт наконец заговорил, то голос его звучал размеренно и равнодушно. Он задавал вопросы как бы между прочим, хотя Грегори знал, что каждая реплика заранее была продумана и имела конкретную цель. Оставалось лишь уклоняться от ответов так долго, как получится.

— В ваших же интересах не доводить ситуацию до принуждения.

Грегори напрягся, стараясь соблюдать хотя бы внешнее спокойствие.

И тут что-то произошло, лицо Майкрофта исказилось гримасой боли. Он быстро отвернулся и отошел к окну. А когда заговорил, это был совсем другой человек.

— Мать работала в Лондонском ботаническом саду… — произнес Грегори, неожиданно пожалев ссутулившегося у подоконника мужчину, который так искренне просил о помощи.

Однако здравый смысл тут же возмущенно просигналил: «Что ты творишь? Заткнись ради бога!».

Из-за неуместного милосердия он рушил заготовленную легенду и по собственной воле рыл себе могилу. Впрочем, не только из-за милосердия. В глубине души он понимал, что слишком велико оказалось искушение очутиться в другом своем настоящем. В том, в котором Майкрофт на него смотрел так, как сейчас — с добротой.

Внутренний голос снова дал о себе знать после обмена глупыми шутками.

«В тебе и правда есть что-то от собаки. Стоит с тобой поговорить ласково, и ты уже скулишь от счастья», — услышал он презрительную интонацию Майкрофта у себя в голове. «Не ты ему нужен. Надеешься, что неразличим со своей копией? Или что вы взаимозаменяемы?».

Грегори представил, как выглядит: небритый, в грязной одежде, пропахший мусором и дешевыми сигаретами. Это вернуло его к действительности, он вспомнил, что обоим Майкрофтам на него плевать.

— Дальше деловых наши отношения никогда не заходили.

— Я не ожидаю от вас исповеди. Лишь хочу, чтобы вы выслушали меня, — Майкрофт предложил кресло для посетителей, а сам занял свое.

— Вам известен этот предмет? — он указал на проводник.

— Нет.

Майкрофт удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Я очень надеялся, что вы его опознаете. Ведь если прибор есть у меня, то почему бы ему не быть у моего двойника, а раз он есть у него, то и вы о нем должны знать.

Грегори оставалось лишь промолчать. Похоже, что бы он ни сказал, его слова не воспринимались всерьез.

— Неизвестный прибор попал к нам в руки два месяца назад. Человек, рядом с которым его нашли, был мертв. Мы выяснили имя погибшего, им оказался профессор Уильям Конквест. Не совсем настоящий. Наш профессор в то же самое время исчез.

У Грегори сжалось сердце. Они виделись всего пару раз, но и за такое короткое время профессор сумел вызвать в нем искреннюю симпатию и уважение.

— Выходит, вы были знакомы, — констатировал Майкрофт и вдруг быстро, без всякого перехода спросил: — Вы можете все исправить? Вернуть моего Грега домой?

Как ни странно, Грегори мог. Только сомневался в моральном праве, ведь риск, что таким образом он подставит под удар сразу несколько вселенных, был огромен.

Его колебаний Майкрофту хватило. Прикрыв глаза, тот тихо произнес: «Благодарение Богу».

— Конквеста убили на вашей стороне? — спросил Грегори, никак не комментируя остальное.

Майкрофт сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, и продолжил ровным голосом:

— Я так не думаю. О его появлении здесь никто не мог знать. Профессор Конквест из этого мира не имел врагов или завистников. В научных кругах к нему относились скептически, считали чудаком и безумцем, доказывающим реальность параллельных вселенных, возможность по ним перемещаться и…

— И что земля круглая.

— В некотором роде. Однако даже за подобную ересь у нас не принято сжигать на костре или стрелять в человека из пистолета.

Майкрофт включил селекторную связь:

— Будьте любезны, принесите нам с мистером Лестрейдом кофе, чай… Желаете что-нибудь еще? — спросил он у Грегори.

Тот отрицательно покачал головой, помня, что в этом доме небезопасно пить и простую воду из запечатанной бутылки.

— Тогда этого достаточно.

Закончив разговор с обслуживающим персоналом, Майкрофт достал из стола пачку сигарет, зажигалку, небольшую пепельницу и объяснил приготовления: «Нас ждет долгий разговор».

Грегори с жадностью посмотрел на это богатство. Сам он так и не успел купить новую пачку, а прежняя закончилась еще в том мире.

— Можете курить, но с одним условием.

«Проклятье», — Грегори разочарованно убрал руку, которую уже успел протянуть через стол.

— И каково же будет условие?

— Пообещайте не рассказывать моему Грегу, что я снова закурил, — немного виновато попросил Майкрофт.

— Это останется между нами, сэр, — заверил Грегори и невольно улыбнулся.

========== 3 глава ==========

Грег еще толком не проснулся, а его уже начала изводить тупая боль в висках. В голове проносились неясные образы, отголоски звуков и цветов. Кто-то разговаривал, но невозможно было разобрать о чем. Комната расплывалась. Он прищурился, наводя фокус, и убедился, что находится в кабинете Майкрофта.

Из одежды на нем по-прежнему был лишь халат. Никто не удосужился натянуть на него хотя бы штаны. Зато кто-то успел закрепить его тело в кресле странной конструкции: мягкие кожаные ремни опоясывали запястья, грудь и лодыжки. Грег попробовал пошевелиться, ослабить путы, но у него не получилось.

— Кресло из комнаты пыток позаимствовал или из секс-шопа? — хрипло спросил он. Пересохшее горло саднило. Майкрофт, или тот, кто выдавал себя за него, сидел за столом и изучал мобильный телефон Грега.

Подошел один из охранников:

— Рот открой.

— Иди к черту…

Не успел Грег договорить, как ему в рот сунули пальцы и протолкнули внутрь пару таблеток. Затем запрокинули голову и насильно влили в горло содержимое пластиковой бутылки, похожей по вкусу на обычную воду. Грег давился и захлебывался, холодные струйки текли по подбородку, шее, груди.

Майкрофт отложил телефон и спокойно пояснил:

— Легкое обезболивающее.

Демонстративно сплюнув на пол остатки воды, Грег пообещал охраннику:

— Еще раз засунешь пальцы мне в рот и сильно пожалеешь об этом.

— Придержи язык за зубами, пока они целы.

— У меня нет на это времени, — Майкрофт раздраженно перебил их. — Уйдите.

Охранник дернулся:

— Есть, сэр, - и быстро покинул комнату.

— Я бы тоже с радостью убрался, — заметил Грег.

— А вам есть куда идти? Разве вы еще не поняли, где находитесь?

— Догадываюсь.

— Я весь внимание.

— Случилась авария. Подушка безопасности сработала, но мне рассекло лоб брелоком, что болтался на зеркале заднего вида. А до аварии тоже всякое было. Врачи говорили, что все в порядке, но разговор с ними может быть плодом моего воображения. Авария оказалась серьезнее, чем я ее помню, и… я нахожусь в коме.

— Вы не галлюцинируете. И чем скорее это осознаете, тем лучше.

— Хорошо, тогда кто ты такой?

— Меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс.

— Чушь! Настоящий Майкрофт хоть и творит разную ерунду, но в его чувствах ко мне и тем более верности, я не стану сомневаться, даже находясь в коме. Я знаю его.

— Как вы можете быть убеждены, что не стали бредить гораздо раньше? «Настоящий» это тот, который из всех людей выбрал необразованного, стареющего полицейского? Спит с вами, живет и… — тут губы Майкрофта сложились в тонкую и презрительную усмешку. — Любит вас?

— Точно кома, — решил Грег.

— И все-таки нет. Судя по вашему поведению, вы ничего не знаете о параллельных вселенных и понятия не имеете о приборе, переносящем из одного мира в другой. Я бы мог подумать, что перемещение произошло случайно, что ваш двойник ушел, не воспользовавшись заслоном. Но вот в чем дело: единственный прибор, который создал профессор Конквест, исчез вместе с ним два месяца назад. Так при каких обстоятельствах вы здесь оказались?

— Как я уже говорил, все началось с аварии.

— Я помогу вам: в этот мир вы пришли из аналогичного дома, из похожего кабинета, не так ли?

— Не знаю. Мы разговаривали, а потом я отключился.

Майкрофт нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по столу, потом достал из стола фотографию и показал ее Грегу:

— Вам знаком этот предмет?

— В некотором роде. Я его уронил, он упал мне на ногу и… И все. — Тут Грега осенило, если бы его руки были свободны, он бы наверняка хлопнул себя по лбу. — Вспомнил, где я его видел! На месте убийства. То странное дело. Шерлок тоже что-то говорил про параллельные миры, но что взять с человека, который не знает даже, что земля… Не важно… Я вел расследование, пока меня не отстранили по указке сверху. Что все это значит?

— Это значит, дорогой инспектор, что в вашем мире находится очень ценная для меня вещь.

Бред-не бред, но, если есть хоть малейшая вероятность, что все происходящее — правда, выгоднее не конфликтовать с психованным клоном Майкрофта. И даже если тот всего-навсего галлюцинация, то и тогда преимущества сотрудничества очевидны. Судя по многочисленным фильмам и фантастическим историям, если человек, находясь в коме, пройдет важный для себя квест, то немедленно придет в сознание.

Как можно вежливее он произнес:

— Верните меня домой, мистер Холмс, и я, как доберусь, сразу же отправлю эту штуковину обратно.

— Избавьте меня от своей наигранной льстивости. К тому же вы невнимательно слушали, — Майкрофт вздохнул, демонстрируя, каких усилий от него требуется, чтобы мириться с подобным тугодумием, — у нас нет других приборов. Он уникален и сейчас находится в вашем мире.

— То есть кто-то должен его принести сюда?

Майкрофт кивнул:

— В ближайшее время я ожидаю интересных гостей.

— А есть возможность снова поменять меня с моим двойником местами?

— Теоретически была, однако, пока вы находились под действием снотворного, вам вживили под кожу небольшой чип. Так называемый заслон. Он не позволяет прибору менять местами людей из разных вселенных. Мне без разницы, попадете вы в свой мир или нет, вернется ли обратно другой Грегори или решит, что та вселенная ему больше подходит. Вы даже можете устроить на троих одну большую шведскую семью, меня интересует только прибор. Вы были достаточно убедительны, расписывая чувства вашего Майкрофта. Теперь мы узнаем, так ли обстоят дела на самом деле.

— Что будет со мной?

— Пока я забочусь о вашем благополучии в своих интересах, все будет хорошо. Вам выделят комнату и все необходимое, но передвижения по дому ограничат. Другой вживленный чип отреагирует, если вы надумаете самовольно нарушить заключение. Поверьте мне, будет больно.

— Немыслимо… — Грег чувствовал, что еще мгновение и его разберет нервный смех. — Я, что, какой-то киборг теперь, столько чипов? Меня не закоротит под душем?

— Они абсолютно безопасны.

— И сколько всего их во мне?

— С тем, что в вас уже был, — три.

— В каком смысле «был»?

Майкрофт неприятно улыбнулся:

— Выходит, вы все-таки не так хорошо знаете своего любовника. В вашем зубе находится датчик передвижения. Судя по сканеру, грубая работа, устаревшие материалы. Технологии вашего мира отстают от наших лет на двадцать.

Грег прошелся языком по зубам, гадая, в каком из них спрятан передатчик.

— Вот ведь скотина, — он невольно ругнулся вслух.

— Ну что вы, — с легкой издевкой заверил его Майкрофт. — Это одно из доказательств небезразличия. А значит, есть шанс, что вас здесь не оставят.

***

Обычный человек принял бы рассказ Грега за сплошную выдумку. Трудно доверять тому, кто осторожничает, подбирает слова, то и дело приглядывается к собеседнику, ожидая скептицизма и иронии. Однако Майкрофт не был простым слушателем, он был политиком. История знавала немало примеров того, как в демократических государствах в одночасье устанавливался тоталитарный режим.

Для той, параллельной, Британии все началось с отделения Шотландии. Следом потребовали независимости Северная Ирландия и Уэльс.

— Дальше — больше, наступил миграционный апокалипсис. Сотни тысяч беженцев из Африки и Ближнего Востока штурмом брали границы. А вместе с ними в Лондон просачивались члены террористических объединений. Начались взрывы… Школы, больницы, театры. Им было плевать, где заложить бомбу. Сотнями захватывались и убивались заложники. Кроме того, в интернете выставлялись ролики казней. Террористы снимали, как расстреливают своих жертв, пытают, насилуют, а потом показывали все это в открытом доступе.

— Разве их так трудно было остановить? — спросил Майкрофт. — У вас не существовали для этого особые государственные структуры ?

— Существовали… Но ни полиция, ни спецслужбы не справлялись. А люди начали бояться выходить из домов. Все требовали от властей хоть каких-то действий, но те лишь обещали усилить меры безопасности и ничего толком не делали.

Грег вытащил очередную сигарету из пачки, его руки тряслись и никак не получалось прикурить. После того как он впустую крутанул колесико несколько раз, Майкрофт поднялся из-за стола, взял у него из рук зажигалку, щелкнул и поднес огонек к сигарете.

— Спасибо.

Майкрофт положил руку Грегу на плечо, желая ободрить его, но тут же убрал, когда почувствовал, как напряглось и дернулось тело под ладонью.

— Тем не менее вы справились с ситуацией? — Майкрофт не вернулся в кресло, а встал рядом, прислонившись к столу. Некоторое время Грег курил с отрешенным видом, не отвечая, затем наконец сказал:

— Не мы — он.

— Ваш Майкрофт Холмс?

— Он без сомнений и колебаний использовал любые средства для наведения порядка. Любые, понимаете?

— Поэтому народ поддержал его, когда все закончилось, и продолжает одобрять до сих пор?

— Людей легко выдрессировать, приучить исполнять команды. По словам Майкрофта, мы все безмозглые рыбки, стайные животные, для нас естественно подчиняться вожаку. Даже разгон парламента и кабинета министров дружно поддержали. Правда, к тому времени правящие политики так облажались, что все отнеслись к их отставке с мстительным восторгом. Тогда никому еще и в голову не приходило, что затея Майкрофта раздуется в нечто масштабное. А кому приходило… Майкрофт лишил финансовой поддержки королевскую семью, объясняя решение тем, что в период кризиса нет денег на декоративные роскошества. На самом же деле королева пыталась поднять бунт и отстранить Майкрофта от власти. Слишком поздно она опомнилась: старый демократический мир к тому времени умер и на смену ему пришел другой. Даже заточение в тюрьмы тысяч несогласных с режимом народ воспринимал как адекватную меру в борьбе с терроризмом. Везде камеры слежения, соглядатаи… Ввели поощрения за доносительства. Отныне твои соседи лучше тебя самого знали, как ты живешь. Наш мир — это мир книжных антиутопий. И Майкрофт считает, что ничего другого мы не заслуживаем. Что мы не способны принимать даже элементарные решения. Поэтому для нашей же пользы нам указывают, как жить, о чем думать и во что верить. Конечно, для него так было всегда. Когда мы были вместе…

Тут до Грега дошло, что он выдал себя. Сразу замолчал и насторожился в ожидании реакции на неосторожный промах.

— Можете ничего не объяснять, — мягко предложил Майкрофт.

— Да ладно, — Грег махнул рукой, — теперь не важно. Я хотел сказать, что Майкрофт всегда таким был. Началось не сразу, но однажды я понял, что уже ничего не решаю. Даже мои зубные щетки и бритвенные станки менялись не по моему желанию, а по указке Майкрофта. Он же выбирал, что мне носить и как стричься, что читать и смотреть, что есть на ужин и как вести себя с подчиненными.

Майкрофту стало неловко: в описании он отчасти узнавал себя. Однако раскаиваться не собирался. Ведь это было его долгом — делать жизнь любимого комфортнее, беспокоиться о здоровье и карьере, одаривать заботой, пусть иногда и против воли одариваемого. Ради блага Грега он готов пойти на что угодно. Разве не того же самого хотел его двойник? А что касается политических стратегий, суровые времена требуют суровых действий. Проявлять жалость и сочувствие могут лишь невежественные обыватели, которые не в состоянии оценить затрачиваемые усилия на создание благополучной и спокойной жизни.

— Если бы не смерть Шерлока, — продолжил рассказ Грег, — Майкрофт бы придумал что-то другое, разрулил ситуацию иначе. А уж с зубными щетками я бы смирился, бог знает почему… Наверное, характер такой…

Впервые за длительный монолог Майкрофт по-настоящему удивился. Настолько покорное принятие указок и ограничений точно не в характере Грега. Майкрофт внимательнее всмотрелся в, казалось бы, родное лицо, но считывать эмоции не получалось появились совсем другие индикаторы. Одно ясно с самого начала: с личной жизнью тот Майкрофт не справился, его любимый не выглядел ни счастливым, ни здоровым.

— Шерлок мертв?

Эта новость должна была ранить Майкрофта сильнее, но связывать ее со своим живым братом казалось противоестественным.

— Его довели до самоубийства. Вынудили прыгнуть с крыши, очернили и унизили, сделав из национального героя даже не злодея, а жалкого мошенника. Подставили так грамотно, что все от него отвернулись. Должно быть, именно тогда Майкрофт разочаровался в людях, его снисходительное пренебрежение превратилось в презрение или даже в ненависть.

В памяти Майкрофта всплыли неприятные воспоминания. Теперь он потянулся за сигаретой.

— Мне очень жаль, — в голосе Грега прозвучало сочувствие, — значит, вы прошли через то же самое?

— К несчастью, — Майкрофт медленно выдохнул дым после первой затяжки. — Однако в этом мире Шерлок остался жив.

— Надо же. — Грег растерялся, не ожидая услышать, что у той истории мог быть другой финал. — И как он?

— С ним все хорошо. Он по-прежнему моя основная головная боль.

— Значит, и правда с ним все в порядке, — улыбнулся Грег. — Я скучаю по нему. А Мориарти?

— Мертв. Мы его обыграли. Наш Джим Мориарти аналогично пытался дискредитировать Шерлока и точно так же принудил прыгнуть с крыши, но к прыжку мы подготовились заранее.

— Вот почему, значит, вы другой. — Грег раздавил сигарету в пепельнице, а затем взял со стола чашку с давно остывшим кофе и залпом выпил его. — Если вы мне ничего не подсыпали, наркотики там или яд, я помогу вернуть Грегори. А иначе придется вашему парню осваивать новую профессию — мести улицы.

***

Грегори некоторое время рассматривал мусорный мешок под ногами, а затем снова перевел взгляд на хозяина кабинета. Тот молча докуривал сигарету. Похоже, они одинаково устали от долгого разговора. Из-за никотинового дыма, с которым уже не справлялись ни кондиционер, ни открытое окно, комната вокруг плыла и еще более затуманивался мозг. Впрочем, толку от того мозга. Умных мыслей в голове рождалось немного.

— У меня будет условие.

— Все, что угодно, любые ресурсы в вашем распоряжении. — Майкрофт затушил сигарету, ожидая конкретных требований

— Ничего не нужно. Но, когда все закончится, переходник останется у меня.

— Конечно, как скажете.

Опыт общения с Холмсами приучил не доверять их слову.

— Позже я возьму обещание с вашего Грегори.

— Зачем вам проводник? Вернуть законному владельцу?

— Зная о грандиозных планах империи по захвату параллельных миров и выкачки из них всего, до чего сможем дотянуться?

— Смею напомнить, Британия стала империей задолго до вашего диктатора. И как раз благодаря грандиозным планам. — На губах Майкрофта возникла неуместная улыбка.

— Не все разделяют патриотические чувства по этому поводу, — излишне резко парировал Грегори, и Майкрофт моментально перестал улыбаться. — Именно поэтому профессор Конквест сбежал. А перед тем как исчезнуть, он уничтожил все свои записи, схемы, чертежи или что там бывает при научных лабораториях. Все, над чем работал. Разве что переходник решил передать людям из подполья.

— Вы знаете, что пошло не так?

Грегори покачал головой:

— Могу только предположить. Профессора вычислили, в него стреляли. Умирая, он активировал переходник напрямую без страховочных заслонов. Поэтому-то переходник оказался вместе с ним здесь, а не у повстанцев.

Майкрофт вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Грегори решил объясниться подробнее.

— Повстанцы — это те, кто недовольны существующим режимом.

Майкрот нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой:

— Я не про то. Очевидно, что определенный процент граждан не может не быть оппозиционерами при любом строе. Что вы имеете в виду, говоря про заслоны?

— Ах да… Вы же не в курсе. Заслоны — такие штуки вроде микросхем, которые вживляются под кожу и устраняют эффект замещения людей из параллельных вселенных. То, что случилось с пропавшим двойником Конквеста из вашего мира, и то, что со мной, не должно было произойти.

Майкрофт посмотрел на мешок:

— Они у вас?

— Некоторое количество, те, что вынесли за день до побега Конквеста.

— Разве мы должны их использовать?

— Я почти уверен, что моему двойнику заслон уже вживили. Так что мы не сможем поменяться с ним местами. Если я воспользуюсь переходником, ваш Грег все равно сюда не вернется.

— По крайней мере, он в безопасности, — не спросил, а констатировал Майкрофт.

Грегори подумал и согласился:

— Скорее всего… Майкрофт кто угодно, но не садист. Он не получает удовольствия от бесполезного насилия. Тем более ему нужен прибор, а живой заложник лучше мертвого. И даже если обмен не состоится, то и тогда есть шанс, что вашему Грегори, или «Грегу», как вы его называете, ничего не угрожает. Я не нахожу смысла в его убийстве или заключении в тюрьму.

— Как я понимаю, вы находитесь под покровительством Майкрофта? О вашей связи с подпольем известно, и тем не менее вы на свободе.

— Вы правы. Меня не трогают, а при облавах игнорируют или сразу после ареста отпускают. Не то чтобы я был большой шишкой в подполье. Я что-то вроде почтальона: мои мусорные баки заменяют повстанцам почтовые ящики.

— Хм-м-м… Значит он до сих пор питает к вам романтические чувства, — задумчиво проговорил Майкрофт. Должно быть, мысленно он уже прикидывал, как заставить работать в личных интересах новую информацию.

— Мистер Холмс, не питайте иллюзий, они могут стать помехой в нашем деле. Так могут предполагать в подполье, но не вы. Если Майкрофт и берет меня под свою защиту, то у него на то есть причины. Я не знаю какие, но точно не романтические.

Возможно, то, что он сделал потом, было не лучшей идеей, но на кону стояло слишком многое. Так что, выбирая между чувством собственного достоинства и безопасностью нескольких миров, Грегори выбрал второе.

Он поднялся с кресла, расстегнул, а потом спустил до бедер рабочий комбинезон, открывая вид на простую, дешевую майку. Задрав ее, он развернулся, чтобы продемонстрировать спину.

Раздался судорожный вздох. Грегори отлично знал, что так впечатлило Майкрофта. Пересекающиеся рубцы покрывали спину от плеч до пояса. Многие из них побелели и превратились в тонкие светлые полоски, но были и такие, которые образовали уродливые толстые жгуты.

Холодные пальцы прикоснулись к выпуклому рубцу под лопаткой.

Эхо былой боли рвануло по нервам. Когда-то эти пальцы уже касались его спины, смазывая кровь с открытых ран. И то, что не удалось сделать палачу, получилось у Майкрофта. Слова прозвучали хлеще любой плети, рассекая мир надвое — до и после: «Сломать можно любого, даже тебя».

Грегори дернулся спрятать старые шрамы под майку.

— Ну, и как вам такое проявление любви?

— Почему?

— Друга объявили в розыск за связь с повстанцами. Я помог ему перебраться во Францию. Он не был опасным преступником, скорее сочувствующим, так что я легко отделался: десять ударов стальной плетью и можешь быть свободен. Если, конечно, хватит сил уползти с помоста. Ну и меня уволили из полиции.

— Он мог не знать… — Майкрофт отвел взгляд, было непонятно из-за смущения или досады. — Вы ведь давно расстались. Иначе, я уверен, для вас бы сделали исключение.

— Вы уверены, потому что знаете, как поступили бы сами. Но он — это не вы. Он лично проконтролировал исполнение наказания. Его присутствие во время экзекуции стало единственным исключением, которым меня удостоили. Ах да, забыл уточнить, — Грегори горько усмехнулся, — тогда мы еще были вместе.

— Однажды в моем присутствии похоже избивали близкого человека, — Майкрофт говорил по прежнему избегая смотреть в глаза. — Со стороны это должно было казаться бессердечным. На самом деле я был лишен возможности ему помочь, лишь навредил бы. У вашего Майкрофта могло аналогично не оказаться выбора.

Именно так Грегори убеждал себя когда-то.

— Я ушел от него после того, как меня высекли во второй раз.

— Почему лишь тогда? — Майкрофт все таки поднял взгляд от пола. Он до того побледнел, что казалось, его вот-вот стошнит.

Грегори не собирался исповедоваться. Не то время и не то место, не тот человек. Да и слишком сложно объяснить то, что с ними двоими тогда происходило. Как сначала его удерживала надежда. После смерти Шерлока он верил, что собой сумеет восполнить пустоту в душе Майкрофта — тоже по-своему сломанного. А после оставался из-за чувства вины, что ему это так и не удалось.

— Характер, должно быть, такой, — повторил он сказанные ранее слова. — Но, надеюсь, вы окажетесь умнее меня и вам потребуется меньше времени, чтобы понять, с каким человеком мы будем иметь дело. Нет, он действительно не садист. Ему просто все равно. Но подобное безразличие вряд ли предпочтительнее жестокости.

========== 4 глава ==========

За то время, что Грега конвоировали по дому, он успел мысленно представить свое незавидное будущее и даже рассмотреть возможность побега из сырого каземата с заколоченными окнами. Каково же было его удивление, когда охранник приказал остановиться у собственной комнаты.

Отперли замок. Грега, замершего было на пороге, втолкнули внутрь.

— Что за хрень! — потрясенно выдавил он, привалившись к захлопнувшейся за ним двери. Он перенесся в этот мир вместе со всеми своими пожитками и личными апартаментами?

Присмотревшись, Грег понял, эта комната не могла быть его. Здесь царил идеальный порядок. В родной реальности он давно отвоевал себе право не впускать в комнату обслугу, а сам убирался крайне редко. Поэтому Майкрофт часто ворчал, что Грег развел «подростковый хаос», и брезгливо морщился, огибая разбросанные вещи.

Грег подошел к креслу, стоящему у окна, и провел рукой по любимому шерстяному пледу. Тот был совсем старым и истертым. В другом мире плед остался лежать перекинутым через спинку кресла, здесь же его сложили в правильный квадрат. Нашел Грег и гитару, аккуратно размещенную в нише под подоконником.

Вид за окном повергал в эстетический шок. Вместо ожидаемого уютного сада, который он предвкушал разбить в новом доме, здесь взгляд упирался в трехметровую бетонную стену со смотровыми вышками и прожекторами. Ни разбитых клумб, ни деревьев — лишь коротко подстриженный газон и забор. Теперь понятно, отчего его не отвели в отдельную камеру. Какой в ней смысл, когда весь дом одна большая тюрьма.

Чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от мрачной картины за окном, Грег задернул занавески и включил свет в комнате. Подошел к камину проверить, работает ли он. Взгляд привлекла внимание фарфоровая статуэтка черного волка, стоявшая на каминной полке. Ее подарила бабушка перед смертью. И эта фигурка давным-давно была утеряна. В сердце у Грега неприятно защемило. В академии, он часто менял съемные квартиры, забывая при переездах личные вещи. Тогда его больше волновали любовные похождения и сдача курсовых, чем подобные безделушки. Повзрослев, он понял, в чем была ценность подарка, и попытался разыскать статуэтку по старым адресам и приятелям, но у него ничего не вышло.

Подавив желание присвоить волка, Грег продолжил осматривать комнату, узнавая или не узнавая вещи.

Тут же на полке стояла простая деревянная рамка с фотографией. На ней его двойник прижимался щекой к щеке неправильного Майкрофта. Снимок был сделан на фоне водопада в Америке. Эта фотография относилась к тем вещам, которые Грег «узнал». В его мире они сделали почти такую же и улыбались очень похоже.

Рядом с рамкой лежало золотое обручальное кольцо с гравировкой на внутренней стороне. Прищурившись, Грег прочитал надпись на староанглийском языке: «Во мне верность». Несмотря на пафосность изречения, кольцо из-за своего размера не могло принадлежать Майкрофту, а вот для его собственных толстых пальцев годилось в самый раз.

Были ли они официально женаты? От одного предположения становилось не по себе. Назрела необходимость все обдумать.

Садясь на узкую кровать, Грег отметил, с какой тщательностью она была заправлена свежим бельем. Обратил внимание он и на книгу, лежащую на прикроватном столике, с закладкой в том месте, где ее закончили читать.

Неужели от человека, не успевшего дочитать рассказ, все еще ждали возвращения домой?

«Сантименты», — не преминул бы сообщить Шерлок. Однажды, расследуя убийство, он сказал, что вещи после расставания оставляют на память те, кого бросили. Тогда Грег не стал переубеждать Шерлока, хотя его личный опыт говорил об обратном. Такое могло случиться, когда любимый умирал, но не после предательства и развода. Так или иначе, оставлять на память целую комнату было как-то чересчур. И отчего, уходя, другой «он» не забрал личные вещи?

Признавая поражение, Грег покачал головой. Эта комната не имела смысла, как не имела его и вся история с параллельными вселенными.

Вместо дальнейших рассуждений, он стал перебирать музыкальные диски, стопкой высящиеся на столике. Одни группы он знал, такие как «Pink Floyd» и «Deep Purple», названия же других ни о чем ему не говорили. На альбоме «The Wall» в переиздании двухтысячного года стоял автограф самого Гилмора с пожеланием в следующий раз не только напиться, но и обкуриться как следует. Грег завистливо присвистнул. На вид все диски были самыми обычными, как простым показался и небольшой проигрыватель. Если здешние технологии и опережали их мир с отрывом в двадцать лет, то точно не в аудиотехнике. Грег вставил диск и нажал на кнопку — из динамиков донеслась знакомая мелодия.

Он лег на кровать поверх покрывала и уставился в потолок.

«If you wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes…»

Прокричаться бы вместе с вокалистом, подумал Грег, но рисковать не стал, решив, что так и до истерики недалеко. А успокаивать его некому, разве что можно охранника позвать, тот с радостью утихомирит любого ударом дубинки по голове.

Стало совсем тоскливо. В такие моменты, как сейчас, Грег привык ощущать поддержку Майкрофта. Когда накапливалась усталость или приходилось разбираться с особо бессмысленными и жестокими убийствами, когда казалось, еще немного и от отчаяния опустятся руки, Майкрофт всегда оказывался рядом. Он обладал удивительным даром одним своим присутствием или деликатным объятием утешить и придать силы пережить тяжелый день.

Грег пошевелил языком во рту, пытаясь нащупать передатчик. Обида и злость на Майкрофта улетучились. Осталась лишь надежда, что этот супер-пупер шпионский девайс поможет им снова встретиться.

— Найди меня, пока я тут окончательно не свихнулся, — прошептал Грег, затем снова поднялся.

Если повезет, где-то тут хранится заначка: недопитая бутылка коньяка.

***

— С вами все в порядке, мистер Холмс? — словно издалека донесся встревоженный голос.

— Безусловно.

Голос продолжил о чем-то рассказывать, но Майкрофт не слышал ничего из того, что ему говорили. Вместо этого в голове крутилась всего одна мысль. В бесконечности вселенных существовало очень много двойников Грегов, как и копий его самого. Они могли быть безумны, больны, несчастны или даже мертвы, к нему это не имело никакого отношения.

Да, именно так.

— Мне важно, чтобы вы поняли меня…

— Демонстрация была более чем убедительная.

Майкрофт взял со стола чашку с чаем и медленно отпил из нее. Не почувствовав никакого вкуса, сделал еще глоток.

— Вы себя хорошо чувствуете?

— Отчего вы продолжаете настаивать, будто со мной что-то не так?

Оказалось, все это время он пил из пустой чашки Грега.

Майкрофт поставил её обратно, и она со звоном стукнулась о фарфоровое блюдце. Затем вернулся в кресло.

«Этот человек не Грег, а его психопатический бывший любовник точно не я», — мысленно напомнил он себе.

Пришлось ослабить узел галстука, иначе слишком сильно давило в груди и возникало ощущение нехватки воздуха.

— Простите, у меня выдался напряженный день.

— Я понимаю.

Черты лица мужчины напротив смягчились, и глубокие морщины на нахмуренном лбу слегка разгладились. А во взгляде проступило сожаление.

Сколько бы Майкрофт не убеждал себя в обратном, перед ним по прежнему сидел пусть и неправильный, но все-таки Грег.

— Теперь я вас на самом деле слушаю. Продолжайте, пожалуйста.

***

Грегори достал из мешка коробку с инъектором, а затем еще одну — с набором чипов.

— Сначала мы введем себе заслоны.

— Разве вы говорили не о микросхемах?

Грегори надломил первую ампулу.

— У меня нет при себе капсул, если вы про них, поэтому придется воспользоваться жидким аналогом. Насколько я знаю, у вас нет аллергической реакции на протоморфон.

Вид у Майкрофта сделался сконфуженным.

— Вы ведь понятия не имеете о чем я? Неважно, просто доверьтесь мне. Тем более я и сам не знаю, как оно работает. Лишь умею пользоваться.

— Довериться… — пробормотал Майкрофт, снимая пиджак. Затем он закатал рукав сорочки. — Вам не кажется, что вы требуете от меня невозможного?

Это было правдой. Холмсы никому не доверяли. А сам Грегори не доверял Холмсам. При этом им предстояло стать командой. Что тут скажешь, задачка не из легких.

Сначала Грегори ввел чип себе, демонстрируя безопасность инъекции, и лишь после этого — Майкрофту.

— В чем необходимость использования чипов, если, по вашему мнению, у наших двойников уже вживлены страховочные заслоны?

«Дошло наконец», — подумал Грегори. Эта версия Майкрофта соображала гораздо медленнее.

— Я могу перенести нас в нужный мир. Хотя не уверен, что с первого раза у меня все получится правильно. Мне показали самые простые операции с переходником, рисуя схемы на бумаге. Урок длился не более часа, и у меня не осталось даже шпаргалки.

— Почему вас учили им пользоваться?

— Если бы что-то пошло не так при передаче подполью ценного предмета, я должен был закинуть себя вместе с ним куда подальше. Окажись я при этом в Марианской впадине или на Луне, не имело значения. Не то чтобы я жаловался. Подготовить серьезнее было невозможно. Разработкой настоящих маршрутов занимается целый отдел ученых, настоящие профессионалы, а я всего лишь дворник. Ну или коп, если вам так привычней.

— А еще вы простой почтальон, оказывающий подполью незначительные услуги… — В голосе Майкрофта прозвучала скептическая усмешка.

— Подполье верит, что в меня не стреляли бы на поражение ни при каких условиях, что таков приказ президента. Поэтому я единственный, кто успел бы активировать переходник. Так вот, среди прочего меня научили задавать команды и пользоваться автопилотом. Очень надеюсь, что в памяти компьютера сохранились координаты моего и вашего миров.

— Какого компьютера? — Майкрофт посмотрел на мешок, затем на Грегори. Тот покачал головой.

— Нет, я все о том же приборе: компьютер, маршрутизатор или проводник. У него полно названий, знаю еще о таком: орган управления вектором искривления, сокращенно ОУВИ.

— У нас не вышло заставить его работать.

— Он защищен правом доступа. Без возможности взлома. Лишь некоторые люди способны активировать маршрутизатор. Я могу, меня в базу памяти заносил сам Конквест. Ну или копии меня могут, если у них есть указательный палец.

Грегори взял в руки переходник и дотронулся до кнопки пуска на нижней части панели.

Среагировав на отпечаток пальца, компьютер слабо мигнул зеленым.

— Когда исчез Грег, я видел именно такую вспышку, — напрягся Майкрофт.

— Конквест умер, не успев отключить переходник. Поэтому остаточного заряда хватило, чтобы отправить моего двойника к нам. Но сейчас вся накопленная энергия исчерпана.

Грегори положил ладонь на переходник, чувствуя, как под ней тот начинает оживать. По телу прошла легкая вибрация.

— Работает на излучении ауры, подзаряжать так же позволяется лишь отдельным людям, — пояснил он, хотя это было необязательно. Он тут присутствовал не с образовательной миссией.

Теперь следовало ввести пароль и нигде не запутаться. Одного дактилоскопического отпечатка для защиты от взлома было недостаточно, мало ли кто мог воспользоваться его пальцем.

Грегори в напряжении закусил губу. То, что со стороны казалось рисованием хаотичных узоров по поверхности куба, на самом деле было запрограммированным кодом.

— Сейчас заработает… — успокоил он то ли Майкрофта, то ли себя.

Наконец переходник и правда включился, и началась трансформация его внутренних ячеек в полноценный компьютер, при этом физический размер увеличился в несколько раз.

— Мы разрабатывали теорию конструктора…

— Удивительно, да? Тоже изобретение Конквеста.

Выдвинулись голографические монитор и клавиатура.

— Я могу чем-либо помочь?

Грегори отрицательно покачал головой и начал вводить команды.

— Как я и боялся, в компьютере не сохранилось сведений о вашем мире, нет точек координат и не просчитан путь обратно. Конквест действовал наугад. Ваш мир — та самая Марианская впадина, в которую однажды мог провалиться я сам.

В комнате повисла напряженная тишина. Майкрофт больше ни о чем не спрашивал, лишь ожидал услышать окончательный вердикт.

— Мистер Холмс, я не смогу высчитать точный путь. — Заметив страх на лице Майкрофта, Грегори быстро поправился: — Нет, это нормально. Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Иначе я бы не давал обещаний. Погрешность будет минимальная, а позже и она скорректируется.

После необходимых расчетов он ввел команду новой трансформации. Куб начал заново менять форму, пока не превратился в обычный гранитный булыжник.

— Ну что же, можем двигаться. Конечной точкой я выбрал место за триста метров до своего двойника. Ближе — рискованно. И, как я уже сказал, не могу гарантировать, что это будет нужный нам Грег.

Майкрофт поднялся с кресла. Одернув полы пиджака, он нервно кашлянул перед тем, как заявить:

— Нам понадобятся некоторые вещи. И мы должны переодеться.

Что правда, то правда, где бы они ни оказались, они привлекут к себе внимание. Ухоженный мужчина в дорогом костюме и дворник в оранжевом комбинезоне были слишком приметной парой.

— Я могу воспользоваться одеждой вашего Грега? Или, может, чьей-то еще? Кого-нибудь из охранников или обслуги? Принять душ и побриться?

— Уверяю вас, Грегу было бы безразлично, даже если вещи из его гардероба позаимствовал кто-то посторонний. В случае вас и подавно не о чем беспокоиться. Однако вы худее его минимум на два размера.

— Вы не следите за рационом питания своего мужа?

Майкрофт преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул:

— Научите, как сделать так, чтобы он стал меня слушаться.

— Боюсь, примеры из моей жизни покажутся вам чересчур радикальными.

Если это и должно было прозвучать шуткой, то скверной шуткой.

— Пожалуй, мне даже нравится его лишний вес. Пойдемте, я отведу вас в гардеробную, наверняка мы подберем что-нибудь подходящее.

========== 5 глава ==========

— Ха! — обрадовался Грег. Он оказался прав: на одной из полок в шкафу под стопкой шерстяных джемперов лежала бутылка виски. Не коньяк, но тоже сойдет.

Кроме джемперов в гардеробной нашлись дюжина костюмов и не менее двух десятков сорочек. Все привычное, знакомых фасонов и расцветок. Удивляло другое. У Грега в его мире тут хранилось совсем немного одежды. Его настоящий шкаф стоял в общих апартаментах с Майкрофтом. Именно там, где они проводили свободное время. Уединяясь же изредка в личной берлоге, можно расслабиться в обычных спортивных штанах и майке. Заметив такие на одной из полок, Грег без зазрения совести позаимствовал у своего двойника удобную одежду. Оно было кстати, халат порядком надоел.

А вот со стаканом возникла проблема. Так его и не найдя, Грег отпил прямо из бутылки.

Затем еще отпил и лег на кровать. Изучать из такого положения удобно разве что потолок, но пока можно было разглядывать и его. Грег нутром чувствовал, что где-то в комнате есть камера слежения.

Внезапно дверь без предупреждения распахнулась, и охранник вкатил сервировочную тележку с тарелкой, накрытой серебряным колпаком, и одним пустым стаканом для виски. Теперь Грег выяснил наверняка: за ним наблюдают.

Как ни странно, с новым охранником Грег был знаком. Его клон некоторое время служил в их доме. До тех пор пока его не уволили за гомофобные высказывания и грубые шутки в адрес работодателя.

Информация так себе, да и не подтвержденная для этого мира, но использовать ее все равно следовало.

— Я думал, вы мой сторож, а оказывается — официантка.

Мужчина промолчал, лишь скрипнул зубами. Грег попытался снова. Со всего размаху он шлепнул по чужим ягодицам и игриво предложил:

— В следующий раз надень чулки и фартук.

Затем быстро перемахнул за кровать и, отойдя к противоположной стене, насмешливо поднял ладони вверх, как бы сдаваясь:

— Меня нельзя убивать. Я очень важный заложник.

Еле удалось сдержать смех, уж больно комичный у охранника стал вид. От шеи и до кончиков волос цвет его кожи приобрел ярко-багровый оттенок, а на скулах яростно зашевелились желваки. С угрожающим видом он начал огибать кровать.

— Майкрофту это точно не понравится. — Грег еще немного отступил.

И только тогда охранник посмотрел в верхний правый угол, что находился рядом с окном.

Бинго!

Грег тут же обернулся, отсалютовал в камеру наблюдения и ехидно произнес:

— Хреновые у тебя служащие, ловятся на раз.

Вполне вероятно, что за комнатой присматривали левые люди, но в любом случае такой промах мимо биг-босса не пройдет.

С охранника слетела вся агрессия, теперь он выглядел нервно и испуганно. Оставив тележку у кровати, он быстро вышел из комнаты.

Это была пусть маленькая, но победа, и ее стоило отметить. Грег налил виски и поднял серебряный колпак. Под ним обнаружился потрясающий ростбиф. Вот только на гарнир подали овощное рагу. И ладно бы просто овощи, нет. Ненавистный тушеный фенхель с брюссельской капустой.

Грег соорудил из ростбифа сэндвич с хлебом, а остальное, спасаясь от отвратительного запаха, закрыл колпаком.

Он не был даже уверен, что такое блюдо реально существует, потому что в его понятии не существовало повара, который бы захотел соединить обе гадости вместе.

Посмотрев в камеру, Грег фыркнул:

— Фенхель и капуста, серьезно? Вот это и правда низко с твоей стороны!

***

Майкрофт еще раз критично осмотрел их внешний вид. Грег выбрал черные джинсы, сидящие немного мешковато из-за большего, чем нужно, размера и теплый темно-синий джемпер поверх простой белой рубашки.

На нем самом были неброский пиджак, светлая рубашка и твидовые брюки свободного покроя. Более дорогой костюм — по словам Грега, копию того, в другом мире — аккуратно сложили в кожаный саквояж. Как и робу дворника: сходство и различие между двойниками могло понадобиться.

Также в сумку отправились два пистолета и бумажные банкноты. Кроме обычных фунтов, Майкрофт положил некоторое количество золотых монет, посчитав, что такая валюта одинаково ценится в любом из миров.

Самое сложное оказалось сделать документы с новыми именами. В двух вселенных они имели разный вид. Можно выбрать себе другое гражданство, но Грег понятия не имел, как выглядят иностранные паспорта в его мире. В итоге им пришлось делать копии с удостоверения личности Грега. Фальшивые документы доставили им через три часа, однако полной идентичности добиться не удалось.

И вот, все приготовления закончены.

— Держитесь за меня сильнее, — Грег протянул правую ладонь. В левой он сжимал прибор, слегка отсвечивающий зеленым.

Майкрофт последовал приказу, и сразу почувствовал непонятное колебание воздуха в кабинете. Cтало так холодно, что руки покрылись мурашками. Послышались обрывки различных звуков, сначала едва уловимые, потом все громче и громче. Словно над самым ухом загремели автомобильные гудки и взвыли сирены скорых, наперебой заголосили люди, иногда по-английски, иногда на одном из десятка других языков. Залаяли собаки и разлились переливы дверных колокольчиков магазинов и булочных. Потянуло запахом корицы и сдобы, а перед глазами призрачными тенями завертелись клочки нездешней жизни.

— Все в порядке, мистер Холмс?

— Это так странно… Действительно великолепно.

— Чего странного-то — темноту видите? Воронка пока еще даже не открыта, вы разве что заглядываете в нее через замочную скважину.

— Все настолько различно и при этом целостно…

Лондон и его тысячи копий исчезли, сменившись совсем другими городами, их обитатели не всегда походили на людей. Пейзажи становились все более диковинными и чужими. Раз Майкрофт чуть было не сжег легкие поднимающимся жаром от вскипающего моря, а через секунду уже дрожал от холода на планете, скованной льдом. Находился ли он все еще на земле? Он не знал.

— Надо, чтобы вы встали ближе. И давайте сюда свою сумку.

— Мы ведь сможем отыскать Грега среди всех этих вселенных?

— Не волнуйтесь вы так, переход пройдет просто и незаметно.

Майкрофт почувствовал, как начинает терять контроль над собой, над своими сознанием и рассудком. Он беспомощно обмяк, и его лоб уткнулся в чужое плечо. Исчезли время и пространство. Если бы он только мог перестать видеть закрытыми глазами. Или хоть на мгновение запретить ноздрям, горлу, и всем порам своего тела ощущать движение миров.

— Я держу вас… Мистер Холмс… Майкрофт…

Теперь этот голос оставался для него единственным якорем и маяком среди бесконечности вселенных.

Внезапно откуда-то издалека, перебивая оглушительную какофонию звуков, прозвучало тихое: «Найди меня». Это был Грег. Его Грег. Он звал его. И тело Майкрофта откликнулось, немедленно рванув на зов.

Но ему не дали.

Кто-то крепко удерживал его рядом с собой, не позволяя провалиться обратно. «Все будет хорошо, — заверял уверенный голос и обещал: — Мы найдем его». И этому кому-то Майкрофт верил.

— Я слышал его, — еле выговорил Майкрофт, с трудом выталкивая из себя слова. Горло болело. Неужели он кричал все это время?

— Ну вы и напугали меня! — послышался встревоженный голос Грега. Не его Грега.

Майкрофт открыл глаза. Склонившись, над ним нависал темный силуэт в световом ореоле. Стояла мертвая тишина. После стремительного перемещения все вокруг словно окоченело. Воздух был тих, спокоен и наполнен частицами медленно оседающей пыли. Они гипнотизировали Майкрофта.

— Так кого вы там, говорите, слышали?

— Вы обещали, что это будет просто.

— Я ошибся, — признался Грег извиняющимся тоном. — Кажется, у вас особая чувствительность к переходам. Думаю, из-за того, как устроен ваш мозг. Мы, обычные люди, не в состоянии отследить вращение воронки, для нас оно нечто абстрактное. Просто пустота, наполненная неясными всполохами.

— Столько жизни. И я пропустил всю ее через себя.

— Жутко представить, каково это. Ничего, будем надеяться, к следующему разу ваш мозг успеет адаптироваться.

— Еще одного перехода я не переживу.

— Вам придется. И вставайте, мы привлекаем ненужное внимание. К тому же где-то поблизости ходит мой местный двойник. Не стоит еще и его во все это впутывать.

Только сейчас Майкрофт понял, что лежит посреди немноголюдной улицы. Вокруг уже собралось несколько зевак. Вымученно улыбнувшись, Майкрофт дал им понять, что с ним все в порядке. Потеряв интерес, прохожие отправились дальше по своим делам.

— Вы знаете, где мы находимся?

Грег покачал головой.

— Не имеет значения, компьютер сам скорректирует расчеты за пару часов, а потом мы двинемся дальше.

По крайней мере, улица была им знакома. А раз это обычная для Лондона Обри-роуд, то неподалеку должен находиться хотя и большой, но не самый популярный в городе парк с единственной достопримечательностью — красивым прудом.

— Как думаете, возможно ли, что в каком-то из миров вы окажетесь любителем кормить уток?

— А возможно ли, что в одном из миров, я окажусь любителем кормить мамонтов? — Грег пожал плечами, и Майкрофт с ним согласился. Они ни в чем не могли быть уверены.

Оставаться на месте было неразумно, поэтому они направились в сторону парка.

***

Вновь возвратились привычные ощущения — скованность, осторожность, необходимость постоянно оглядываться. В случае неожиданной встречи с двойниками Грегори мог рассчитывать лишь на собственную внимательность и скорость реакции. От ослабленного переходом Майкрофта было мало толку, а когда того внезапно еще и стошнило в парковую урну, его пришлось взять под руку и повести по дороге.

Им повезло: свернув с основных аллей, они наткнулись на неприметную скамейку, укрытую высокими кустами рододендрона. Наверняка в выходные или по вечерам это место оккупировала молодежь, чтобы выпить пива и вдоволь нацеловаться, но в рабочий день оно оставалось невостребованным.

Майкрофт тяжело опустился на скамью.

— Теперь и я не уверен, что вы способны пережить следующий переход, — угрюмо заметил Грегори, оглядывая бледное лицо и обессиленную фигуру. Они были только в начале пути, а все уже шло не по плану. Из ценного компаньона Майкрофт превращался в обузу.

Словно почувствовав его мысли, тот ответил:

— Не списывайте меня так скоро со счетов.

Он достал из сумки две пачки пафосных «Treasurer», одну протянул Грегори. Тот благодарно кивнул. Покурить и правда хорошая идея.

— Вы могли бы остаться. Я вернусь, когда отыщу нужный нам мир.

Грегори не удивился, когда в ответ на его предложение Майкрофт напрягся — их отношения далеки от взаимного доверия. В устремленном на него взгляде на долю секунды промелькнул страх, однако моментально исчез, выдавленный холодной невозмутимостью. Не привыкший демонстрировать слабость Майкрофт распрямил плечи и, угрожающе сузив глаза, заявил:

— Исключено. И я бы не советовал проявлять инициативу в этом вопросе.

Именно несгибаемость этого человека Грегори когда-то особенно нравилась, а еще умение надавить на собеседника в самых проигрышных для себя обстоятельствах. Последнее качество казалось к тому же возбуждающим.

Грегори разорвал целлофан на сигаретах и раскрыл пачку. Покурить не просто хорошая, а отличная идея.

— Не стану, но какой смысл в транспортировке трупа? — не удержался он от грубой, хотя и честной ремарки. Затем закурил.

— Я пока жив и до следующего перехода у нас достаточно времени, чтобы я мог оправиться.

— Если бы профессор знал о подобном эффекте, то провел нужные испытания. Вдруг вам помогут обычные релаксанты.

Вспомнилась похожая история.

— В вашем мире есть такой писатель, Стивен Кинг? Фантастику пишет.

Сделав пару затяжек, Майкрофт снова внешне расслабился:

— Боюсь, это имя мне незнакомо. Хотя в детстве я интересовался жанром научной фантастики. Особенно различными футурологическими измышлениями. Меня привлекали фантазии об изменении в социальной и этической структурах общества под влиянием технического и интеллектуального прогресса.

— Артур Кларк? — спросил Грегори, угадав за витиеватыми фразами тайную страсть Майкрофта.

— Не только, но в том числе, однако должен заметить, что его произведения относят к популярной литературе лишь потому, что люди не в состоянии постичь те глубины, которые там скрыты, — попытался оправдаться Майкрофт, наверняка не ожидавший, что его так легко вычислят.

— Куда уж нам… Мне вспомнился рассказ того самого Кинга. Люди в нем путешествовали через миры под наркозом. Иначе им не разрешали телепортироваться. Заснул и сразу проснулся в нужном месте. Все отлично работало. Но если кто обманывал службу транспортировки и из любопытства пробовал переместиться в своем обычном состоянии, то по возвращению съезжал с катушек. Якобы эти бедолаги во время перехода где-то там застревали и вынуждены были бесконечно блуждать в пустоте или в отголосках других миров.

Майкрофта заметно передернуло.

— Простите, глупо и не вовремя вспомнилось. — Грегори затушил сигарету и выкинул в мусорку.

— Я справлюсь. Только мне понадобится ваша помощь.

— Что именно?

— Говорите со мной. Любую бессвязную ерунду, неважно что. Расскажите таблицу умножения или периодическую систему химических элементов. Кажется, ваш голос — единственное, что удерживало меня в здравом рассудке.

— Таблицу Менделеева не обещаю, но остальное всегда пожалуйста. Я мастер по части бессвязной ерунды.

Неожиданно из кустов что-то вылетело. Не успев толком разглядеть атаковавший их предмет, Грегори схватил Майкрофта за лацкан пиджака и сорвал со скамейки. Лишь спустя мгновение стало понятно, что это обычный резиновый мяч. Ударившись о деревянное сиденье, он подпрыгнул и отскочил прямиком в пруд. С ленивым кряканьем в воздух поднялись утки.

Из зарослей рододендрона высунулась голова злоумышленника — худенькой девочки лет трех, со светлыми косичками и россыпью веснушек на курносом носу.

Указав рукой на пруд, она громко потребовала:

— Папа, мячик! Там!

Протиснувшись между цепкими ветвями, она поползла дальше, явно намереваясь преодолеть не только скамейку, но, если потребуется, и пруд.

— Эй, поосторожнее, — Грегори подхватил ее на руки, — где твой папа?

Девочка заулыбалась, и на ее щеках мелькнули очаровательные ямочки.

— Папа! — указала она на него пальцем.

Потом перевела взгляд на Майкрофта и снова повторила:

— Папа!

— Очень забавно, но давай-ка мы найдем…

— Нам надо уходить… — встревожился Майкрофт.

Грегори не понял, что так напугало его спутника:

— Мистер Холмс?

Тот в изумлении смотрел на ребенка.

Девочка снова повторила:

— Папа! Мячик!

И тогда до Грегори тоже дошло.

— Вот ты где, Кейт! — сбоку послышался задыхающийся от быстрого бега голос.

Его собственный голос.

— Спасибо, что не дали ей нырнуть в пруд. — Подошедший мужчина тихо посмеялся. — Не то чтобы мы не вытаскивали ее из воды прежде.

Грегори не сразу узнал себя в спасителе девочки. Да и кто бы стал его винить. Они мало чем походили друг на друга. Случись им встретиться на многолюдной улице, он сам не обратил бы внимания на другого "него". Другой "он" мало походил на почти полностью седого мужчину с глубокими морщинами и угрюмым взглядом, которого Грегори каждый день видел в зеркале.

Но в конце концов узнавание было неизбежно. Даже без маячившего за спиной Майкрофта нельзя не заметить что-то общее в их взглядах и движениях. Широкая и приветливая улыбка начала медленно сходить с губ двойника.

Девочка вновь указала пальцем, теперь не ошибаясь:

— Папа!

— Отпустите мою дочь! Немедленно! — от волнения и шока голос двойника никак не хотел звучать строго и угрожающе. — В парке полно наших людей, глупо надеяться, что вы их проведете своим нелепым маскарадом.

— Все порядке? — к двойнику подошла копия Майкрофта, за чью руку держался мальчик лет семи, в школьной форме. У последнего были темные вьющиеся волосы и слегка раскосые глаза.

Грегори подумал, что так мог бы выглядеть маленький Шерлок. Или его родной сын, некстати сообразил он. Эти дети, с виду самые обычные, могли быть его. Неосознанно он прижал девочку посильнее к себе, чувствуя под щекой мягкость волос и впитывая их молочный детский запах.

Новый Майкрофт медленно с ног до головы осмотрел чужаков, затем отпустил руку мальчика:

— Беги к машине.

Однако тот не сдвинулся с места.

Заподозрив неладное, начала вырываться девочка.

— Все хорошо, — успокоил ее Грегори и осторожно опустил на землю. Та застыла на месте, не зная к кому ей теперь идти.

— Кейт, сюда! — с нервным беспокойством позвал ее настоящий отец.

Она обернулась и посмотрела вверх, Грегори ободряюще кивнул и слегка ее подтолкнул. Однако не успела девочка сделать и пары шагов, как ее снова подхватили на руки.

— Сначала вы дадите нам уйти.

— Вы с ума сошли? — не ожидавший такого поворота, рявкнул Грегори.

— Отпустите ее, и тогда мы с вами поговорим, — старательно нейтральным тоном предложил Майкрофт из этого мира, делая шаг в сторону и загораживая собой сына.

— Она наша единственная гарантия безопасного отхода. И попрошу обойтись без обычных уловок. Поверьте мне, я знаю их все.

Не понимая что происходит, Кейт начала испуганно всхлипывать.

Этого Грегори уже точно не мог выдержать.

— Да ради бога, она всего лишь ребенок!

— Вы не понимаете. — Майкрофт говорил очень тихо, так, чтобы его не услышали другие. — У меня… У того меня… пистолет в кармане пиджака. Не сомневайтесь, у него не дрогнет рука пристрелить любого из нас. И тревожная кнопка на брелоке карманных часов, которую он активировал. С минуты на минуту сюда прибудет охрана.

Девочка заревела во весь голос.

Грегори кинул взгляд на своего двойника — тот стоял не шевелясь, в его расширившихся глазах читались страх и растерянность. Он смотрел на чужую руку, охватившую тонкую шею ребенка.

— И что теперь? Возьмете в заложники собственную дочь? Может, вы ей еще и шею свернете?

— Она не моя дочь! — прошипел Майкрофт с внезапной злостью. А потом вдруг взял и отдал ему ребенка. — Надеетесь по-хорошему разобраться?

— Попытка не пытка.

— И как давно ваши попытки заканчивались чем-то другим?

В язвительной реплике сквозило столько яда, что им можно было бы убить неподготовленного человека. Но у Грегори с годами выработался иммунитет. Ему уже даже не хотелось убрать или смягчить этот неприятный чужой взгляд. Впрочем, этот ведь и правда был чужим.

— Прости нас, малышка. — Он вытер слезы Кейт большим пальцем и обратился к своему двойнику, передавая ребенка:

— Мы не угроза. Тем более не для нее. Я знаю, это странно прозвучит, но мы — это тоже вы. И что бы он, тот кто так похож на твоего Майкрофта, ни говорил и ни делал, каким бы ублюд… — Он глянул на мальчика, который с любопытством выглядывал из-за ног отца, и быстро поправился: — Нехорошим человеком ни казался, а они всегда кажутся такими, если их плохо знать… Хотя, не то чтобы они не были… Или, по крайней мере, не для нас с тобой, или не для тебя и не эти… — Совсем запутавшись, он махнул рукой. — В общем, что я хочу сказать: никто из нас в любом случае не причинил бы девочке вреда.

— Тебе лечиться надо, понятно? Обратиться к специалистам!

— Погоди, — решил остановить мужа Майкрофт.

— И где, черт подери, твои люди? — Тот и не думал затыкаться. Грегори его прекрасно понимал. — Они должны быть здесь!

— Я приказал им держаться на расстоянии и не вмешиваться.

— Что?

— Я знаю, кто они.

— Вы знаете кто мы? — До этого момента Грегори и в голову не приходило, что для этого мира путешествия между мирами могут оказаться обычным явлением.

— Хотя и не отказался бы от демонстрации доказательства.

Не зная, как именно и что доказывать, Грегори замешкался.

— Закатайте правый рукав, — послышалось сзади.

Ну да. Все правильно. Чуть пониже сгиба локтя у него имелось родимое пятно размером с фунтовую монету, его можно было увидеть и узнать во время демонстрации шрамов.

Майкрофт тщательно провел пальцем по коже на руке Грегори и удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Этого достаточно.

— Теперь понимаете, что мы не представляем для вас опасности.

— Ты — нет, но можешь ли ты ручаться за своего компаньона? Ведь его я тоже знаю. Не говоря уже о том, что я в полной растерянности и понятия не имею, как с вами поступить.

Повернувшись к супругу, Майкрофт строго приказал:

— Забери детей и уходите.

Но тот в ответ лишь фыркнул:

— Ага, под веселый индийский танец о потерянном и найденном по родинке брате-близнеце! Что здесь нафиг происходит?

— И я не уйду, — послышался упрямый голос мальчика. — Вот еще, пропустить самое интересное.

— Разумеется, глупо с моей стороны ожидать, что меня послушаются. Что ж, я не впервые делюсь с мужем секретной информацией… Это наши биологические двойники. Раз они здесь, то у них есть возможность перемещаться по параллельным мирам. Сами мы пока находимся в теоретической стадии разработки такой идеи.

Раздался громкий смех.

— Из Болливуда в Голливуд! Параллельные миры?

— Это правда. Как бы абсурдно она ни звучала.

— То есть они — это мы?

— Разве? Кроме идентичного ДНК, мы имеем мало общего.

— Они тоже вместе.

— Я бы не назвал это единственным, что нас определяет, как уникальные личности. Но, даже если так, я не вижу между ними большой близости. Они не пара.

— Просто мы из разных миров, — решил пояснить Грегори, — если не подстраховываться, то копии меняются местами. Так по случайности я очутился в его мире, — он указал пальцем за спину, — а другой «я» невольно застрял в моем. Мы должны все исправить.

— Я глубоко сочувствую вашим неприятностям. Но правильно ли я понял: раз случившееся с вами — случайность, то существует возможность ее избегать?

Грегори насторожился, узнавая знакомую интонацию: вкрадчивую и как бы небрежную. Или ему показалось?

— Хорошо… — встрял в разговор двойник Грегори, — предположим, я поверю во всю эту сверхъестественную чушь. Но тогда… Оно звучит совсем невесело… Не то приключение, которое хотелось бы пережить. Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете?

— Я не спец по телепортации, но мы справимся.

— Мы должны им помочь, — заявила его копия и со значением посмотрела на супруга, который вздохнул и отвел взгляд, принявшись рассматривать носки своих туфель. Не поднимая глаз, он тихо ответил:

— Их знания и технологии бесценны.

Значит, нарочитая вкрадчивость ему не показалась.

Грегори обернулся, не зная, что делать дальше. Он ожидал увидеть насмешку или что-то вроде мысленной трансляции самодовольного «я же говорил», но лицо его вынужденного попутчика приняло непроницаемое выражение. Когда он заговорил, то его речь звучала сухо и резко:

— Перед тем, как ты решишь завладеть проводником, да будет тебе известно: у тебя ничего не выйдет. Он запрограммирован так, что им может пользоваться лишь этот Грег. А он вряд ли захочет с тобой сотрудничать и делиться какой-либо информацией после того, как ты убьешь меня. А тебе придется меня убить, иначе я проводник не отдам.

Местный Майкрофт откликнулся, копируя ту же неприятную интонацию:

— Есть множество способов добыть нужную информацию, не тебе ли это знать. И, кстати, вы окружены по периметру, мои люди ждут сигнала с нацеленными на вас снайперскими винтовками. Но они могут действовать и самостоятельно, увидев как ты достаешь пистолет из сумки. Так что лучше оставь его там, где он лежит.

В небе послышался рокот вертолета. Грегори отступил назад.

— Достаточно! Отзывай свою гвардию. — Внезапно вперед шагнула его копия. — Или ты реально хочешь их задержать? Ради чего? Чтобы завладеть тем, что тебе не принадлежит? Ну, знаешь ли, это выходит за все рамки! Может, ты парня еще и пытать станешь, выуживая информацию? Понимая, что он это тоже я!

— Он — не ты!

Двойник Грегори покачал головой и встал так, чтобы загородить собой пришельцев.

— Я этого не позволю.

Майкрофт несколько раз открыл и снова закрыл рот. Перевел взгляд поочередно на каждого и даже посмотрел на сына у своих ног. Тот нахмуренно и недовольно смотрел на него. Наконец Майкрофт вздохнул и поднял руки, капитулируя.

— Мое предложение предполагало добровольное, а не принудительное сотрудничество.

— Под прицелами снайперов? О да, именно так для тебя и выглядит добровольное согласие!

— Я не намеревался им угрожать, — с раздражением бросил Майкрофт и кивнул в сторону своего двойника. — Он вывел меня из себя.

— Похоже, это чувство, милый, вы вызываете буквально у всех.

— Я сожалею.

Двойник Грегори махнул рукой, советуя мужу заткнуться, затем сказал:

— Предложение о помощи остается в силе.

— Нам она не нужна. Максимум через пару часов мы уйдем и никогда не вернемся.

— Жаль, а я бы поболтал с тобой.

Заметив, что шнурок на одном из ботинков Кейт развязался, Грегори затянул его бантиком, неумело повозившись. Посмотрел на мальчика:

— А тебя как зовут?

Услышав, что обращаются к нему, тот хотел было подойти, но рука Майкрофта на плече удержала его.

— Эгберт Сигер Джонатан Лестрейд-Холмс, но вы можете звать меня Эгберт, — тонким голосом ответил ребенок, но с таким важным видом, что сразу становилось понятно: сокращать имя до Эгги не стоило. Затем он вежливо поинтересовался: — А вас как зовут?

— Грегори Лестрейд.

— Ну да, очевидно… Вы же мой папа из другого мира?

— Вроде того.

— Прикольно.

— Должно быть, ты скучаешь по своим детям? — спросил двойник.

Грегори неопределенно кивнул. В конце концов, он мог скучать и по тем, которых у него никогда не было.

— Очень надеюсь, что ты вернешься к своей семье.

Грегори снова уклончиво промолчал, а его копия вдруг закатила глаза и простонала с мученическим видом:

— Эгберт-Сигер-Джонатан и так далее, тебе обязательно это делать?

В руках у мальчика появилась небольшая коробочка.

— Но в научных же целях.

На этот раз рука отца не смогла его остановить, и, подойдя к Грегори, он протянул открытую коробочку. Это оказался полицейский набор для дактилоскопии.

— Если мы с твоим папой одинаковы, то и отпечатки у нас с ним будут совпадать, разве не так?

Ребенок посмотрел на Грегори так, как если бы и правда был маленькой копией Шерлока.

— Рисунок на пальцах всегда уникален даже для однояйцевых близнецов. Я хочу узнать, насколько уникален он у вас.

— Хорошо-хорошо, делай что хочешь.

Эгберт взял его палец и, обмакнув в черный магнитный порошок, прислонил к клейкой ленте.

Это показалось ему недостаточным, и он подошел к следующему объекту эксперимента.

— В научных целях, — серьезно и лишь немного нетерпеливо повторил мальчик.

Его второй не-папа несколько раз растерянно моргнул, а затем молча протянул руку.

Лишь когда покончил со сбором данных, Эгберт торжественно закрыл коробочку. Его глаза горели знакомым лихорадочным блеском, и он не обращал никакого внимания на недовольные взгляды отцов.

— Дурдом, и я в нем живу… — покачав головой, глубокомысленно изрек двойник Грегори. — Это все влияние Шерлока, Эгберт в ненормальном дядюшке души не чает. На чем мы остановились? Ах да, тебе тоже желаю все исправить и вернуть своего «меня», — обратился он к двойнику супруга.

В ответ тот что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, кинул быстрый взгляд на Кейт и сразу отвернулся, решив, что именно сейчас крайне необходимо произвести ревизию сумки.

— Кажется, он извинился. Береги его в своем путешествии, сам видишь: расслабься на минуту, а они уже первую межпараллельную войну затевают.

Закрутив в воздухе маленькую Кейт, он подошел к своему Майкрофту, и, взяв его под руку, потянул прочь.

Никто из них ни разу не оглянулся. Они что-то горячо обсуждали друг с другом, мальчик зачарованно смотрел на коробочку, лишь Кейт один раз махнула рукой дядям, так похожим на ее пап.

========== 6 глава ==========

Грег сидел в шкафу между полок с одеждой и неотрывно смотрел в зеркало напротив.  
Отсалютовав стаканом своему отражению, он залпом проглотил виски. Отражение выглядело жалко и угрюмо. Грег послал его подальше.

Затем встал и вышел в зону покрытия видеокамерой. Он уже знал, что будет делать дальше, ждал лишь, когда достигнет нужной кондиции и приглушит инстинкт самосохранения, заткнет трусливый голос разума. Четырех шотов ему для этого хватило.

План созрел, пока он дожевывал ростбиф и раздумывал, как в своих целях использовать сведения о видеонаблюдении. Осенившая идея восхитила бы гениальностью самого Шерлока, хотя Грег так и не понял, хороший это знак или, наоборот, тревожный.

Итак, для выполнения задуманного ему требовались три на первый взгляд совершенно бесполезные вещи: гитара, плед, и тот диск, который Грег обнаружил в стопке на столе. На нем небрежным размашистым почерком была проставлена дата «18.04.09» и криво нарисован поющий в микрофон смайлик. В его собственном мире полно таких же дисков, которые он сам никогда не прослушивал повторно. Заинтересоваться глупыми попытками изобразить рок-звезду могла лишь мама, для нее он однажды записал альбом с рождественскими песенками. И Майкрофт, дважды пойманный на прослушивании дисков. Кому из них оба раза сильнее хотелось провалиться под землю от стыда, тот еще вопрос.

Не то чтобы он был плох. Возможно, он даже смог бы добиться некоторого успеха, выбрав музыкальную карьеру. В юности он мог похвастаться смазливой внешностью исполнителя поп-песенок для девочек из средней и старшей школы. А небольшого вокального диапазона для сладеньких хитов вполне хватало, как и мастерства сыграть на гитаре простые ритмы. Но ведь Грегу хотелось стать истинным рокером и играть для брутальных парней в кожаных куртках. На компромиссы он не пошел бы даже за обещание возглавить десятку «Билборда» и заслужить «Грэмми».

«Пффф, себе-то сказки не рассказывай», — фыркнул Грег. Какая там бескомпромиссность. Уже тогда плохие парни на мотоциклах с татуировками ему нравились гораздо больше, чем восторженные школьницы. И именно благодаря фальшиво сыгранным гитарным рифам, ему удалось многих уложить в постель. Хотя с некоторыми могло обойтись вовсе без гитары, ведь оставалась смазливая внешность. Зато он до конца сохранил приоритеты и теперь застрял в отношениях с мужчиной в пусть не кожаной куртке, а в костюме-тройке и с «Ягуаром» вместо «Харли-Дэвидсона», но с манерами и внешностью «мистера Зло». Короля плохишей. И никто и никогда не возбуждал Грега сильнее.

— Надеюсь, он уже поставил на колени пару вселенных, чтобы отыскать меня… — пробормотал Грег и потряс головой, избавляясь от несвоевременных сентиментальных размышлений.

Чтобы проверить диск, он выставил минимальную громкость на проигрывателе и нажал на кнопку воспроизведения. Из динамиков раздался его собственный, ставший с возрастом хрипловатый голос.

«Раз… раз. Проверка звука… Кажется, все ок. Кхм-м-м… Пожалуй, начну с “Кашмира”… Мда… Не следует нарушать традицию… — Затем раздался немного неуверенный смешок. — В конце концов, я даже научился ее сносно играть…»

— Безумие какое-то… — пробормотал Грег, останавливая диск при первых аккордах знакомой мелодии.

Происходящее с ним никак не могло быть явью. Одно дело видеть чужих двойников, но услышать голос собственного… Для подобной фантасмагории четырех шотов недостаточно. Однако терять время и убеждать себя, что все это галлюцинация, он не собирался. Раз приняв решение относиться ко всему всерьез, он продолжал ему следовать.

Важным пунктом в авантюре сохранялось еще одно условие. Грег его проверил, оставляя за дверью комнаты поднос с так и не съеденными овощами. Тогда он никого не увидел. И правда, зачем охранять того, кто в любом случае не сможет выйти за ворота особняка.

А Грег и не собирался уходить так далеко: ему необходимо выяснить радиус действия чипа и расположение в доме охранных постов. В будущем, когда за ним придет Майкрофт, это может оказаться полезным знанием.

Несмотря на выпитое, куража так и не появилось. Ну и хрен с ним, решил Грег, зато злости хоть отбавляй. Демонстративно отпив из бутылки, он взял в руки гитару и брякнул по струнам. Затем пьяно осклабился в камеру и, мысленно пожелав невидимым зрителям наслаждаться представлением, во весь голос заорал одну из своих самых любимых песен бессмертных Цеппелинов:

«Пусть солнце на лицо падёт и осветит мне путь, а звезды наполнят мои сны, я путешественник в мирах во времени и пространстве, я — иду туда, где я уже был».

***

Грег долго стоял, глядя вслед уходящей семье и даже после того, как она исчезла из виду, не обернулся и не заговорил с Майкрофтом. Другого тот и не ожидал. Никто не понимал разумности его действий. Даже близкие люди часто сердились на него, а коллеги ненавидели или презирали. Обыватели не склонны благодарно принимать то, что творилось в их благо. В этом суть проблем человечества.

В сумке полыхнуло зеленым.

— Грегори… — осторожно позвал он.

Когда ему не ответили, сам подошел и передал прибор.

Не поднимая взгляда, Грег начертил на его поверхности замысловатый знак. Затем взял из рук сумку, обнял за талию, совсем не грубо, без той злости, которую можно было от него сейчас ожидать, и, коснувшись уха губами, тихо запел:

«Пусть солнце на лицо падёт и осветит мне путь, а звезды наполнят мои сны, я путешественник в мирах во времени и пространстве, я — иду туда, где я уже был».

Майкрофт узнал слова:

— Для моего Грега эта песня особенная. Я всегда гадал отчего. Возможно, она одна из первых, что он сочинил… Своеобразно, хотя я бы разнообразил музыкальную тему, но неплохо. Совсем неплохо.

Впервые с момента прощания с двойниками Грег посмотрел на него:

— Вы льстите нашим творческим способностям.

Майкрофт вопросительно приподнял бровь. Может, песни и не гениальны, однако принижать их достоинства нет необходимости.

Грег лишь покачал головой, затем снова запел. Теперь и Майкрофт обнял его. В конце концов, это ведь тоже был «он». Его любимый, тот, с кем он прожил самые счастливые годы своей жизни, делил кров и постель. Тот, по кому сейчас тосковал.

«…и я сидел со старейшинами, ожидая времен, когда раскроются все тайны бытия…»

Однажды он расскажет своему Грегу о том, что у него хорошие песни и привлекательный голос. Пусть даже тот посмеется над ним и заявит, что он пристрастен. И во многом другом тоже признается. Например, в том, как сильно его любит. Говорил ли он когда-нибудь об этом? Безусловно говорил, но неловко или мимоходом. И ни разу не объяснил, как боится его потерять. Что каждый день ведет борьбу с потребностью запереть Грега в доме, в безопасности, иметь лично для себя и никогда не отпускать. Что сходит с ума от тревоги и беспокойства. Возможно, уже сошел. И следовало извиниться. Последняя инсценировка покушения — тот край, за который не следовало выходить. Даже если бы всё прошло по плану, то последствия не только не принесли бы счастья Грегу, но и он сам не испытал бы удовлетворения. Он полюбил Грега за его независимый характер и не хотел видеть другим. Да и не удалось бы сделать из него невольника. Разве двойник Грега, почти сломленный, не предпочел уйти, но так и не прогнулся под навязываемые ему правила? Как близко Майкрофт сам приблизился к моменту, после которого потерял бы любимого? От одной мысли все похолодело внутри. Сколько ошибок он успел натворить. Сколько откровенных разговоров и извинений задолжал.

— Что-то не так? Вы дрожите. Не бойтесь, я уверен, что это путешествие пройдет легче. Иначе вы бы уже начали отключаться.

— Я в порядке, — привычно соврал Майкрофт и поморщился от отвращения к себе. Разве не из-за лжи и недомолвок он терял Грега?

Но пока оставалась надежда, что возможно все исправить. Только бы ему представился такой шанс. Воронка расширялась и готовилась в любой момент их поглотить. Неизвестно, переживет ли он новый переход.

— Нет, я не в порядке. И вы пишете хорошие песни, я знаю их наизусть и… Я бы не причинил девочке вреда. Я блефовал и манипулировал чувствами, используя наиболее эффективную стратегию для отступления. Так я пытался нас спасти.

Говорить правду страшно, от нее чувствуешь себя уязвимым.

Грег долго не отвечал. Потом шумно вдохнул и выдохнул. Шею Майкрофта обдало теплым воздухом, так контрастирующим с ледяным из воронки.

— Вы были, как обычно, безупречны в своем расчете.

— Нет, я был не прав, но вы исправили мои ошибки и спасли нас.

И в этот момент они провалились в воронку. Путь начался. Однако на этот раз, как и предсказывал Грег, все чувствовалось иначе. То, что в первый раз оглушало и утягивало за собой, в этот раз превратилось в слегка раздражающий зуд на краю сознания. Чужие миры оказались сплошной шелухой: без смысла, лишенные сердцевины.

Сердцевиной был Грег, а он оставался рядом.

Майкрофт положил голову ему на плечо. Не из-за того, что чувствовал слабость или головокружение, просто так захотелось, и начал мысленно подпевать:

«Отец четырех ветров, наполни мои паруса, чтобы я смог пересечь море лет…»

Он действительно знал наизусть все песни Грега. Вот бы тот удивился. И у него имелись копии его дисков, записанных сначала на простой микрофон, а позже в специально оборудованной студии. Они оба занятые люди, им редко удавалось провести вместе целые выходные, а командировки могли продолжаться неделями. Но с Майкрофтом всегда оставался голос, который его поддерживал в тяжелые и одинокие дни. Почему он сделал из этой простой и понятной необходимости такую великую тайну? Боялся, что Грег над ним посмеется. Посчитает излишне сентиментальным. Грегу нравится его сила, она возбуждает его, разве он готов принять его слабым? Что останется в нем, Майкрофте, особенного, убери силу, власть, авторитарность?

«Когда я увижу путь, ты остановишься, детка… О, да…»

Внезапно голос раздвоился и откуда-то издалека эхом невпопад прозвучало: «Детка… О, да!». Эхо фальшивило и истерично завывало, напоминая Майкрофту одну из первых записей Грега от восемьдесят шестого года. Майкрофт улыбнулся. Он знал, кому принадлежит эхо. И оно приближалось.

***

Когда-то они часами дурачились, наигрывая мелодии разных песен: он, как мог, бренчал на гитаре, а Майкрофт облагораживал их дуэт, сходу выдавая джазовые импровизации на пианино. Иногда, очень редко, начиная вполголоса подпевать.

Грегори вздохнул. Мысли о счастливом прошлом — табу. Нельзя, иначе не выжить. Но невозможно следовать правилу, чувствуя привычные прикосновения, слыша знакомый шепот, повторяющий за ним заключительные слова песни. Черт бы побрал этого, чужого, Майкрофта со всей его несвоевременной нежностью.

— Мистер Холмс, кажется, мы снова промахнулись.

Майкрофт оторвался от его плеча, чтобы оглядеться, и Грегори сразу отошел.

На этот раз они очутились посередине большого и почти безлюдного кладбища. Лишь уборщики заступили на вечернюю смену, да крупный мужчина поодаль опустился на колени у надгробного камня, огороженного витой оградой.

— Я сожалею.

— Не надо. Я не готов принимать соболезнования по поводу собственной кончины. — Ответ вышел резковатым, но сантиментами Грегори был сыт по горло. — Да и нам так удобнее. По крайней мере, избавлены от ненужных встреч.

— Вы правы. Значит, остается снова ждать.

— Как вы?

— Я в порядке. Надо было лишь сконцентрироваться на том, что действительно важно.

— И это?

— Вы, разумеется.

Грегори всмотрелся в своего спутника, что-то в нем изменилось с последнего перехода.

— Отдыхайте, а я пройдусь, перекурю и вообще…

— Я могу составить вам компанию.

— Пожалуй, не стоит.

Майкрофт понимающе кивнул. 

В этом мире было прохладнее — с севера задувал влажный холодный воздух и собирался дождь. Им стоило переждать пару часов в более приятном месте. Они бы так и сделали, не взбреди Грегори в голову заняться розыском могилы. Он признал, что идея оказалась глупой. Решил уже возвратиться, как услышал громкий всхлип.

— Простите, — он даже не заметил, что подошел к скорбящему мужчине настолько близко, — я не хотел вас беспокоить,

Когда тот посмотрел на него, у Грегори перехватило дыхание, а слова застряли в горле.

И черт бы побрал все эти параллельные миры…

Майкрофт, а это без всякого сомнения был он, окинул его отрешенным взглядом, отвернулся и тут же неловко дернулся всем телом.

— Я определенно схожу с ума, — раздалось его тихое бормотание. — Бог услышал мои молитвы? С чего бы вдруг?

Стоило немедленно уходить, но Грегори как зачарованный продолжал стоять на месте. Его розыски увенчались успехом, он узнал, что уже два года здесь мертв.

«Спи спокойно, сердце мое, скоро мы встретимся», — прочел он под датой смерти. Очередная гримаса судьбы.

— Ты вернулся? — спросил Майкрофт, обращаясь к могиле.

Затем он замотал головой и захотел подняться, однако оступился, не удержал равновесие и упал коленом прямо на острый выступ надгробного камня. Грегори кинулся к нему, собираясь помочь, но тот резко отпрянул. Пытаясь встать, неловко поскользнулся и снова упал. Движения его были тяжелы. Этот Майкрофт весил килограммов на тридцать больше и растерял всю грациозность и элегантность. На нем был нелепый, тесный в плечах костюм, отсутствовали жилет и галстук, а лицо выглядело болезненно одутловатым.

Неужели так выглядит Майкрофт, переживающий смерть мужа? В какой-то глубокой и черной расселине души Грегори внезапно пробудилась радость. От того, что о нем могли так сильно скорбеть, что его способны так сильно любить. Эта была нехорошая радость, она пугала и вызывала отвращение.

Майкрофт все же поднялся, долго молчал, из его рта вырывалась только шумная одышка. В конце концов он произнес:

— Ты не плод моего воображения? Ты — живой?

«Живой, но не он», — подумал Грегори. Нет, эта история снова не о нем. Во вселенных «Грегов», как собак нерезаных. А уникальными они становились лишь раз — исключительно для своих половинок.

Эти мысли разбередили застарелые раны на сердце. И отдались болью в спину, проходя по каждому шраму хлестким электрическим ударом.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло… Майкрофт.

— Ты должен был умереть, чтобы назвать меня полным именем?

Губы Майкрофта некрасиво скривились, а взгляд осветился надеждой. Он протянул руки с таким доверчивым, даже детским выражением лица, что Грегори не выдержал, подошел и прижал его к себе.

«Мой счастливый час в аду, — подумал он. — Обними одного Майкрофта и бесплатно получи второго».

На этот раз в него вцепились изо всех сил. Но это ничего. Не так уж больно. По крайней мере, не так больно, как от чувства беспросветной обреченности. Под его ладонями конвульсивно задергались плечи.

— Прости… Прости… — только и мог повторять Грегори. Нельзя тешить несчастного иллюзиями, но и отбирать их он никак не решался, оттягивая момент признания.

— За что я был наказан, потеряв тебя?

Становится ли легче, когда знаешь ответ? Самого его наказали за то, что он когда-то не справился.

Наконец Майкрофт отпустил его и внимательно вгляделся в лицо. Коснулся щеки, провел кончиками пальцев по скуле, губам, по подбородку — он изучал внешность прикосновениями, словно незрячий.

— Твой запах, твое выражение глаз… Подобное не подделать и не повторить. Даже твою любовь я помню именно такой.

Грегори вздохнул. И черт бы побрал всю эту их любовь.

— Он еще один Грег. Из другого мира. Не твой. — Голос из-за спины звучал сухо: ни капли тепла, ни капли доброты не досталось бедняге от его двойника.

— Еще один? Что это значит? — спросил Майкрофт. На другого себя он даже не посмотрел. Может, боялся, что чудом воскресший снова исчезнет, стоит отвести взгляд.

— Будьте осторожнее. У него пистолет, и он готов пойти на крайние меры.

Здешний Майкрофт нахмурился, сунул руку в карман брюк и вытащил миниатюрный браунинг.

— Это говоришь ему ты? Именно ты? — Обескураженный, он наконец удостоил взглядом своего двойника, затем передал пистолет Грегори:

— Он думает, что я для тебя опасен.

— Мистер Холмс, ему тоже нужен проводник? — устало произнес Грегори. — Не обижайся на него, Майкрофт, он немного не в себе.

Сказал и сам удивился, как одной фразой обозначил разницу между копиями. 

— Не проводник, — пробурчал под нос тот, к кому Грегори никак не мог обратиться по имени и с кем предпочел бы и впредь держать дистанцию.

— Я не обижаюсь, могу лишь удивляться и завидовать, — затем здешний Майкрофт снова обратился к своему двойнику: — В твоем мире он жив, не так ли?

Тот промолчал, лишь еще выше приподнял подбородок.

— И его Грегори, разумеется, не ты?

— Не я. Его заблудился. Я помогаю отыскать к нему дорогу, а потом верну их обоих домой, в их мир. Звучит глупо, да? Наверняка, тебе сложно поверить.

— Не особенно. Кто-то поднял бы вашу историю на смех, но я, как наблюдатель и аналитик, вижу подтверждение сказанному. Однако истории не достает еще одного меня. Куда подевался твой собственный «я»?

Что на это ответить?

— Он жив.

— Бесспорно.

— Тогда зачем спрашиваешь?

— Мы прожили вместе двадцать лет, я знаю тебя, как самого себя, и не могу представить, что у вас могло произойти. Странно.

Надо же, изумился Грегори, в этой вселенной их пара умудрились встретиться еще до того, как он сам познакомился с Шерлоком.

— Не со мной ты прожил. Я не он. Из параллельных вселенных могут прийти сотни таких, как я.

— Так и просится острота о перспективе веселой оргии.

Неужели не послышалось, это на самом деле была неприличная шутка? Вышло совсем не весело, скорее грустно, но Грегори и подобного хватило, чтобы впечатлиться. Майкрофт и пошлости! Ух ты, за двадцать лет поднабрался скабрезностей от супруга.

— Прости, это было неуместно. Сыпать шутками не мой конек, ты же знаешь.

Грегори захотелось его поддержать, и он взял его за руку. Некогда тонкие пальцы с аккуратным маникюром теперь стали полными и неухоженными.

— Шутки моего Майкрофта всегда были смешными.

— Все дело в твоем нелепом чувстве юмора.

— Ты его осуждаешь?

— Как я могу! Кто еще меня тогда рассмешит?

Рядом с ними раздалось негромкое покашливание, но они оба его проигнорировали.

— Знаешь, мне бы хватило и одного.

— Что?

— Ты сказал, что могут прийти сотни таких, как ты.

— Нам пора. — Голос Холмса прозвучал встревоженно.

— Когда вы уходите?

— Заранее трудно сказать, — признался Грегори, отпуская руку, — побродим здесь, пока не получим определенный сигнал.

— Вы могли бы остаться у меня на ночь. Неизвестно, где окажетесь в следующий раз, но лучше отправиться туда отдохнувшими.

— Я знаю, что ты задумал. Нет, — резко отреагировал его двойник, выступая вперед.

— Мистер Холмс, почему бы…

— Вы, верно, не понимаете, что происходит.

— Мистер Холмс, это паранойя!

— Ради бога, прекрати параноить!

Одновременно произнесли Грегори с Майкрофтом. И, казалось, даже их интонации совпали.

Они кинули друг на друга быстрые взгляды, а затем здешний Майкрофт продолжил:

— Я не собираюсь сажать его на цепь или о чем ты там подумал. Никогда бы так не поступил хотя бы потому, что он твой единственный проводник.

— Меня на цепь? — И тут до Грегори дошло. На мгновение он прикрыл глаза.

И черт бы побрал…

Пока он соображал, что бы такое проклясть на этот раз, Холмс взял его под руку и начал уводить прочь.

— Вы ведь понимаете степень его отчаяния? Только посмотрите на него, во что он одет, как распустил себя. Вместо того чтобы научиться жить со своей утратой, он спасовал перед ней.

Снова ни тени жалости, ни намека на понимание.

Грегори обернулся, здешний Майкрофт сделал шаг к нему, но замер в нерешительности. Тогда Грегори тоже остановился.

— Вы ничего не знаете об утратах, имейте хоть каплю сочувствия!

— Я и имею. Думаете, ему полегчает, как только вы отужинаете с ним? Одноразовая благотворительность не есть милосердие, что с ним будет, когда вы уйдете?

— Я… Я не знаю.

Не хотелось признавать правоту Холмса, но именно тот сейчас действовал не только разумнее, но и добрее его самого. Они ничем не могли помочь несчастному. Разве что как можно скорее уйти и не оглядываться.

Но стоило ему безропотно последовать за Холмсом, как тот остановился.

— Однако ведь это очевидно!

— Что именно?

— Забудьте о том, что я сказал.

Холмс отпустил озадаченного Грегори и вернулся к своей копии.

Майкрофты стояли и молчали. Грегори наблюдал за ними. Похожее общение он видел у своего супруга с деверем: Шерлоку с братом никогда не требовалось много слов. Тут же телепатический канал проапгрейдился до уровня, когда нужда в вербальных или мимических сигналах отпадает вовсе.

— Мы принимаем приглашение, — внезапно сообщил Холмс, оборачиваясь.

— А как объяснить наше появление охране и водителю?

— У моего двойника их нет. Машину, оставленную за оградой кладбища, он водит сам, а пользоваться услугами телохранителей ему незачем.

«Ей-богу телепатический канал», — подумал Грегори, а вслух спросил: .

— Как это, нет охраны?

— Я отошел от дел сразу после того, как ты… — Майкрофт замялся, а его двойник закончил за него:

— После твоей смерти.

Грегори потер лоб. У него начала болеть голова.

— Пожалуйста. — Здешний Майкрофт посмотрел на него так, что язык не повернулся бы сказать “нет”.

И все-таки он пока сомневался.

— Благоразумнее принять приглашение, Грег, — заверил его Холмс, — тем более я бы хотел обсудить детали нашей будущей операции с… кхмм… умным и рассудительным союзником… Устроить мозговой штурм и синхронизировать дальнейшие действия для наиболее удачного их разрешения.

Его двойник несколько удивленно посмотрел на него, получил какой-то одному ему понятный сигнал и тут же закивал.

— Конечно. Всегда лучше иметь объективное мнение со стороны и воспользоваться толковым советом.

Грегори с подозрением сощурил глаза. Что-то здесь не так. Однако одинокий Майкрофт выглядел уже не так потерянно, и это важнее всего. Кто знает, возможно, вечер, проведенный с пусть чужим, но Грегори, поможет ему прийти в норму.

— Да я, собственно, и не против.

Майкрофты просияли одинаково неестественными улыбками, подтверждая догадку о том, что задумалось неладное. Грегори покачал головой.

И черт бы побрал всех этих Холмсов…

========== 7 глава ==========

Операцию Грег тщательно продумал. И целых пять минут все шло превосходно. Он с легкостью преодолел половину первого этажа и направился было к выходу на улицу, как сбоку от него начала открываться дверь. Грег еле успел спрятаться в стенной нише за огромным железным рыцарем. Будь у него побольше времени, он бы попытался залезть внутрь консервного монстра.

Послышался голос Майкрофта.

— Вы продолжаете настаивать, что двойник мистера Лестрейда находится в своей комнате и будто именно его завывания звучат из динамиков?

Майкрофт не злился, скорее забавлялся.

— Да, сэр? — не то вопросом, не то утверждением ответил ему на редкость перепуганный голос.

«Кашмир» закончился, и теперь играла мелодия, незнакомая Грегу.

— Сэр, он весь вечер поет одно и то же. Когда он закрыл камеру одеялом, мы продолжали его слышать…

Неловкое оправдание было перебито. Кто-то прибежал из коридора и отрапортовал:

— В комнате пусто, сэр.

Не удержавшись, Грег выглянул из укрытия. У обоих охранников был такой несчастный вид, что захотелось выйти и утешить их.

— На записи слышно, как звучит пианино. — В дверном проеме показался тот, кого Майкрофт называл Элвудом.

Майкрофт громко вздохнул:

— Сначала мою охрану обводит вокруг пальца одурманенный алкоголем пришелец, а затем даже Элвуд оказывается сообразительней. Не знаю, что из этого звучит оскорбительнее. Сдайте оружие, майор Кенвуд.

Услышав знакомое имя, Грег дернулся и стукнулся босой ногой о железного рыцаря. Раздался глухой, но отчетливый звяк. Все головы повернулись в его сторону.

Выйти триумфатором не случилось. Пришлось выпрыгивать на одной ноге, растирая ушибленный палец.

На него наставили несколько пистолетов одновременно. Грег фыркнул.

— Именно сейчас проявлять рвение поздно. А вообще, я сам не сразу заметил, что кто-то там на пианино играет. Так что Кенвуд не виноват. — Грег посмотрел на майора. — Привет, Гарет, не ожидал тебя здесь встретить, в этом скопище придурков и маньяков.

Начальник охраны, плечистый мужчина со шрамом над левой бровью, выглядел почти так же, как Грег запомнил его по другой вселенной. Прямой и ответственный, он обладал редкими для военного качествами: добротой и порядочностью. Или, по крайней мере, этими качествами обладал двойник здешнего Кенвуда.

— Благодаря вам, он будет избавлен от неподходящей для себя компании, — пообещал Майкрофт.

Для майора, судя по его виду, слова прозвучали так, словно ему предложили на выбор застрелиться или повеситься.

Грега затащили в тесную караулку, заставленную мониторами, и несколько человек встали за его спиной.

— Как предсказуемо. Ваши умственные способности по-прежнему оставляют желать лучшего. — Тонкие губы Майкрофта исказила усмешка.

Охранники, все, кроме Кенвуда, злорадно заулыбались, утешившись мыслью, что, по мнению их босса, есть кто-то бестолковей, чем они.

В спину врезался чей-то немилосердный кулак.

«Ну что же, сам напросился…» — с философским смирением подумал Грег и только начал прикидывать, принимать ли новые побои или оказать сопротивление, как предостерегающий взгляд Майкрофта моментально стер улыбки с угрюмых лиц, а избиение прекратилось, так и не начавшись.

Кажется, ему везло. Решив и дальше полагаться на удачу, Грег продолжил нарываться:

— Тем не менее я развел твоих солдатиков, как младенцев. Может, поступить к тебе на службу? На пару с Элвудом. — Он хлопнул парня по плечу. Тот пару раз вяло моргнул, взмахнув ресницами, и покинул комнату. Глядя ему вслед, Грег покачал головой.

— Он у тебя прям огонь-мужик!

— Зато вас, как вижу, не покинули бодрость духа и вдохновение к совершению глупостей, — иронически заметил Майкрофт. — Вы выяснили что хотели?

— С чего бы им меня покидать? И да, я выяснил, что мой чип не сработал.

— Потому что я его отключил, как только вы решили опустошить запасы алкоголя. Радиус действия чипа начинается в тридцати метрах от двери вашей комнаты.

— Ой… Тогда спасибо, что ли. Очень мило с твоей стороны.

— Вы пьяны, и ваше давление выше нормы. Окажись вы под воздействием чипа, организм мог не выдержать двойного удара по сердцу.

— Боишься разбить мне сердце? — пошутил Грег, а про себя начал сразу прикидывать, как понизить кровяное давление настолько, чтобы нейтрализовать действие чипа.

— Не играйте с тем, что вы не понимаете. Пойдемте, я провожу вас.

За ними неуверенно, как побитые собаки, последовали охранники.

Майкрофт остановил их рукой, и те послушно застыли на месте, почти присев на задние лапы от подобострастия.

— Это ты зря, вдруг решу взять тебя в заложники или придумаю чего похуже? — спросил Грег, когда они оказались одни в длинном коридоре.

Майкрофт окинул его фигуру скептическим взглядом:

— Предпочел бы избежать неловкой сцены. Даже если вам удастся меня одолеть, вы не способны причинить мне вред или боль. Побочные результаты влюбленности. Ваши чувства к моему двойнику делают вас слабым и нерешительным.

— Только меня? Это ты отключил чип.

— Вы нужны мне живым.

— Или любовь делает добрее даже бездушных засранцев.

— Добрее — это навряд ли.

Они дошли до нужной комнаты, и Майкрофт, к удивлению Грега, решил зайти внутрь.

— Вижу, вы обустроились.

— Легко было. Здесь практически всё, как у меня дома. Одно понять не могу: я-то живу со своим Майкрофтом, а почему мой двойник ничего не взял с собой, уходя?

Майкрофт медленно оглядел комнату, останавливая взгляд то на одной вещи, то на другой, подошел к окну и сдернул плед, закрывающий камеру, затем снова придал ему форму правильного квадрата и вернул на кресло. После этого он направился к ночному столику и взял в руки книгу. Пару часов назад Грег пролистал ее, и, не найдя интересной, отложил в сторону, но закладку на место вернуть забыл. Теперь Майкрофт, безошибочно открыл книгу на нужной главе и вставил между страниц старую почтовую открытку с видами Парижа.

Наблюдая за скрупулезным наведением порядка в уже и так безукоризненно чистой комнате, Грег сам того не желая, начал проникаться сочувствием. Определенно, его двойника продолжали любить. Да так ревностно, что казалось странным, отчего чужаку разрешили пользоваться вещами, служившими священными реликвиями для хозяина дома.

— Дай угадаю, он ничего не взял с собой, потому что хотел верить, будто ему есть куда возвращаться. А ты не избавился от ненужного хлама, продолжая ожидать его возвращения. Может, ему стоит об этом знать?

В приступе симпатии Грег дотронулся до плеча Майкрофта.

Майкрофт не изменил выражения лица. Он отложил книгу и посмотрел на Грега без злости, без раздражения, очень спокойно. И вдруг с такой силой сдавил его руку, что еще немного усилий, и под обманчиво слабыми и тонкими пальцами треснуло бы запястье.

— Спуститесь с небес на землю и не выдумывайте любовных драм там, где их нет. — С каждым словом пальцы вокруг запястья сжимались сильнее. — Казус в том, что в этой истории вы отождествляете себя с главным героем. Однако вы даже не второстепенный. Вы дублер второстепенного персонажа, который покинул историю много сезонов назад.

Затем он отпустил руку, но Грег еще некоторое время продолжал удерживать Майкрофта за плечо, наплевав на пульсирующую боль от пальцев до локтя.

— В начале ты принял меня за него. Что было бы, вернись именно он? 

Грег пытался сохранить тон дружеским. Хотелось верить, что сломать между ними лед возможно. Стоит лишь найти нужные слова. Он даже не задумывался, зачем ему это надо. Просто надо и все. Например, потому что надоело видеть, как Майкрофт смотрит на него, будто на пустое место.

— Напомнил бы держаться от меня подальше. Вам дам тот же совет. Займите себя чем-нибудь. Почитайте книгу. Если пожелаете, вам принесут компьютер с подключенным интернетом. Лишь избавьте от душераздирающих банальностей и сочувствия.

— Хорошо, — отступил Грег. Внутри него поднималось раздражение. Не на Майкрофта — жалость к неизвестному и все же вполне узнаваемому человеку продолжала ощущаться сильнее, чем боль в запястье. Скорее из-за невозможности выяснить, что скрывается за маской спокойствия. Надо придумать способ, как заставить ее сбросить.

Грег подошел к каминной полке, взял в руки рамку с фотографией своего двойника, ту, на которой тот был с Майкрофтом.

— Вы кажетесь такими счастливыми. Что случилось? Почему вы расстались? И ты не ответил, зачем держишь у себя его хлам?

Когда Майкрофт проигнорировал все вопросы, Грег решился и треснул рамкой об пол. В стороны полетели мелкие стеклянные осколки.

«Минус одна реликвия», — с сожалением подумал он. Вслух же бодро заявил:

— Если станет скучно, займусь тем, что все здесь разнесу. Что скажешь на это?

Посмотрев на осколки, Майкрофт повел длинной вытянутой шеей. Только сейчас стало заметно насколько сильно, до судорог, напряжено его тело.

— Скажу, что сделаете мне одолжение. Когда закончите, позовите слуг убраться.

Затем он вышел из комнаты.

Грег вздохнул. Наклонившись, он поднял фотографию. Аккуратно освободил от остатков разбитого стекла и вернул на место, испытывая еще большую досаду на себя. Если он и хотел достучаться до Майкрофта, то избрал совсем не ту тактику. Но какая окажется действенной, он не знал.

***

Сидя в захламленной гостиной, освещенной единственной неперегоревшей лампочкой, Майкрофт размышлял над произошедшими с ним переменами. И над тем, что поводом послужила одинаковая для двух вселенных причина. Ещё недавно всё было так аккуратно и рационально правильно. С юности Майкрофт четко обозначил для себя идеалы и цели, ради которых стоит усердно работать: карьера, контроль, власть. И не собирался расходовать энергию на пустяки вроде личной жизни. Даже для Грега он с самого начала определил самый маленький уголок в своих помыслах и суточном графике, подстраивая партнера под себя так, как ему одному было удобно. И что теперь? За один день вся его налаженная жизнь полетела к черту. Он бросил работу, Англию, целую вселенную и отправился бродить по неизведанным землям. Ни один международный кризис не был способен провернуть такое. А все потому, что любовь, может, и не преимущество, но без нее ничего не имело смысла.

В этом мире в тот злополучный день Шерлок прыгнул не сразу. Снайперы Мориарти успели застрелить Грега. Так за одно мгновение здешний Майкрофт потерял двух самых близких людей.

— Что стало с Джоном? — спросил Грег.

— Он не пострадал.

— Он в Англии? Как он?

— Мы с ним не ходим по пятницам в паб попить пива или поесть картошки с рыбой.

— Почему бы и нет, вы с ним всегда были приятелями.

Оба Майкрофта переглянулись. Водить дружбу с Джоном Уотсоном? С чего вдруг?

— Знаю, что он женился, у него своя практика, дети. Все хорошо у него.

— Надо же… У него все хорошо…

Майкрофты снова посмотрели друг на друга, не понимая, чем вызвано раздраженное бормотание Грега.

Тот сам пояснил здешнему Майкрофту:

— Он должен был присматривать за тобой.

— Не могу представить зачем. К тому же он ничем мне не обязан. Скорее наоборот.

Этих слов хватило, чтобы достроить историю до конца. Грег видел в Джоне лишь хорошего парня с дружелюбным характером, а значит, ему не приходилось видеть, как тот обрушивает свой гнев из-за самоубийства Шерлока на единственного человека, на которого это сделать возможно.

Теперь они все молчали. Грег опустил голову так низко, что никто не мог разглядеть выражение его лица.

Майкрофт сходил на кухню, заварил себе чай. Маленькая квартира была ему знакома: она располагалась в пяти минутах от Скотланд-ярда, состояла из двух спален, кабинета и гостиной. Грег взял ее в кредит после развода и иногда оставался в ней ночевать. Это удобно, когда допоздна задерживаешься на работе. Теперь в копии его квартиры жил двойник Майкрофта, избегая большого и пустого загородного дома.

Когда Майкрофт вернулся в гостиную, оказалось, что тягостная исповедь продолжилась. Его отсутствия никто не заметил или не посчитал важным. Так и должно быть, не ему предназначались покаянные истории.

— ...стало безразлично будущее Британии или человечества. Впрочем, если бы с человечеством случилось что-то плохое, я испытал бы удовлетворение. В некоторые дни казалось, будь я богом, сам уничтожил бы всех. Возможно, обладай я тогда большей энергией, я бы таким богом стал. Они не должны счастливо жить дальше, не имеют такого права.

«Зато тебе удалось уничтожить самого себя», — подумал Майкрофт.

Теперь Грег пристально вглядывался в лицо здешнего Майкрофта. Сравнивал ли он этого человека с тем, кто остался в его вселенной? Неужели считал таким же агрессором?

Двойник знакомым жестом сжимал и разжимал деревянный подлокотник кресла. Майкрофт сам всегда так делал, когда волновался или его захлестывали сильные эмоции. Дурная привычка, слабость, заставляющая носить с собой громоздкий, старомодный зонт даже при ясном небе. Наверняка знал об этом их способе сдержать переживания и Грег. Именно поэтому накрыл своей ладонью руку с побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Майкрофт выдохнул, даже не заметив, как задержал дыхание в ожидании не ему выносимого приговор.

— Прошу, только не говори, что моей вины здесь нет.

Грег покачал головой:

— Достаточно с нас чужаков, которые спешат утешить формальным «ты не в чем не виноват». Что они могут знать.

— Годы я потратил на анализ того дня, обнаружил способы все исправить, всех спасти, просчитал сотню вариантов и еще дюжину, которая бы сработала, когда Шерлок поднялся на крышу. Теперь в этом нет никакого смысла, но я не знаю, как перестать думать, что такая возможность была.

Он посмотрел на Майкрофта:

— Как тебе удалось?

— Мы заранее подготовились, следили за снайперами, работающими на Мориарти. Того, кто пришел к миссис Хадсон, мы подкупили, того, кто следил за Джоном, — убили. С Грегом было сложнее: мы не знали, ожидать ли стрелка с улицы или искать наемного киллера среди полицейских. Пришлось устраивать пожарную тревогу и за несколько часов сменить стекла в кабинете на пуленепробиваемые, затем в нужное время заблокировали замок на двери и удерживали Грега в помещении телефонными звонками. Оставался Шерлок…

Его двойник оборвал объяснения:

— Какая собственно разница. Вы все справились, кроме меня.

— Никто не застрахован от ошибок, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Точнее не скажешь… Незадолго до того, как подняться на крышу, Шерлок заверил меня, что все получится, ведь я его умный старший брат. Редкий от него комплимент, сказанный почти без сарказма. Я поделился сомнениями с Грегом, тот тоже поддержал. Они оба безоговорочно верили в меня и они оба ошиблись.

Грег придвинулся еще ближе, теперь его правая ладонь стискивала колено двойника, левая же продолжала поглаживать руку на подлокотнике. Пора уходить. Майкрофт отставил кружку с чаем на столик, заваленный коробками от готовой китайской еды, потоптался у порога несколько мгновений и вышел не попрощавшись. В соблюдении церемоний никто не нуждался.

Потом, уже лежа в выделенной для него комнате и наблюдая за полоской света из гостиной, он думал о том, почему двойник ни разу не спросил Грега о его Майкрофте. Захочет ли узнать сейчас? Вряд ли. Избрав невыгодную для себя тактику — честность, он предлагал себя таким, как он есть, и готов был принять Грега с любым прошлым и простил бы любую вину.

На кладбище Грег не мог слышать их разговора и удивился бы, узнав, что такой разговор состоялся. Все объяснялось очень тривиально: члены клуба «Диоген» давно общались между собой с помощью языка жестов. Встав так чтобы их руки нельзя было разглядеть, Майкрофт произнес:

— Он может остаться.

— Я приму его.

— Ты слаб.

— Я изменюсь.

— Он другой.

— Неважно.

— Он многое пережил.

— Как и я.

— В нем нет того, за что ты любил своего мужа.

— Я найду новое.

Майкрофта продолжали мучить сомнения.

У его двойника дрожали пальцы. Он боялся, что его снова лишат надежды. А чего он ожидал? Слов поддержки? Сладкой лжи? Ведь он тоже Майкрофт, так чего ожидал от самого себя?

— Хорошо.

Он делал это в первую очередь для себя: если счастливый финал наступит в одной вселенной, то шансы для его собственной моментально возрастут. Разве они не отражения друг друга, даже если больше смахивают на отражения в кривых зеркалах? У того, кто всем этим управляет, прескверное чувство юмора и пугающе большая комната смеха.

Пусть у них все получится…

С этой мыслью, больше смахивающей на молитву, Майкрофт закрыл глаза и заставил себя уснуть.

***

Когда Холмс ушёл, здешний Майкрофт извлек из кармана пиджака портмоне и протянул в раскрытом виде. В обычный пластиковый кармашек были вложены два фотоснимка. На одном портрет Грегори в сержантской форме с залихватской, совсем не уставной улыбкой. На другой фотографии тот стоял у подножия лестницы с широкими каменными ступенями. Рядом с ним молодой Майкрофт в костюме-тройке. Губы пробуют улыбнуться, но глаза серьезные. Долгую минуту Грегори изучал то одну фотографию, то другую. Лица на них разбудили в нем память о временах молодости и вызвали сожаление, что в них отсутствовал веснушчатый круглощекий мужчина.

— Это он, — сказал Майкрофт. — Красивый, правда?

— Слишком похож на меня.

— Ты никогда не считал себя привлекательным?

— В четырнадцать я превратился в отвратительно прыщавого подростка. К восемнадцати все прошло, но тогда я уже встречался с тем, кому было наплевать, как я выгляжу. Так с тех пор и не задумывался о внешности. Если я кому-то нравлюсь, то нравлюсь, если нет, то чего уж поделать. Как вы познакомились?

— Он был лучшим курсантом на курсе, затем примерным офицером в криминальном отделе Скотланд-Ярда. Амбициозен, порядочен, серьезен. Двадцать семь лет. Идеальная кандидатура для вербовки в Ми-6. Я стал его куратором. Но так ничего и не вышло. Грег не захотел продолжить обучение, понимая, что иначе наши отношения невозможны. Кто-то из нас должен был пожертвовать перспективами, Грег решил, что пожертвует он.

— Почему старые фотографии? Они напоминают о времени, когда все было хорошо?

Майкрофт кивнул:

— Вся жизнь впереди.

Он подошел к буфету и достал из ящика несколько фотографий. С них смотрела взрослая пара.

— Ты здесь худее, чем когда вы встретились.

Майкрофт неловко поправил пиджак.

— Я склонен к пищевым расстройствам. Грег помогал контролировать привычку к перееданию.

А потом добавил, словно защищаясь:

— Он первым влюбился в меня. Я много раз спрашивал за что, но он всегда отшучивался. Скажи, если знаешь.

— Вряд ли я знаю. Мы встретились, когда тебе было тридцать семь.

— Так мало?

— Разве не так много?

— Вы так мало были вместе. Тогда почему ты выбрал своего?

— А такое я вряд ли помню…

Если старательно стираешь из памяти лучшие моменты жизни, в итоге их на самом деле забываешь.

— Как такое возможно?

Грегори с силой надавил на глаза кончиками пальцев, пытаясь вызвать назад хотя бы зрительные образы, если не чувства.

— Не знаю, почему он… Наверное, потому что он не замечал меня, игнорировал. Я в шутку начал флиртовать, провоцируя раздражение. Хоть какая-то эмоция. Долго развлекался подобной ерундой, пока он не прижал меня к стене и не объяснил, как бывают опасны заигрывания с неправильными людьми.

Внезапно отчетливо вспомнился тот вечер. Как он совершенно неприлично возбудился под сильным и гибким телом и этим вызвал искреннюю растерянность. Ведь как же так, продуманный план по отпугиванию наглых полицейских не сработал!

Майкрофт продолжил смотреть в портмоне, на его губах играла легкая улыбка. Грег подумал, как часто именно за этим занятием тот проводил одинокие дни.

— Никогда не встречал более совершенного в физическом плане человека, но, в отличие от тебя, он об этом знал и пользовался. Любой мужчина, женщина мечтали переспать с ним. И тут я, которого раздражал флирт или, боже упаси, перспектива секса и отношений. В итоге он переиграл сам себя в попытках манипулировать мной привычным способом.

— Тебе он не нравился?

— Если бы. Он был не просто красивым, он был милым, добрым, с легким, незлобливым характером. При этом мог не спать сутками, если того требовал профессиональный долг, посвящать всего себя работе. С правильным чувством справедливости. Из него бы получился отличный лидер, как на оперативной службе, так и на координаторской. Он был идеален, и я прекрасно осознавал, что такой человек никогда не увлечется мной всерьез. Как можно хотеть толстого и некрасивого девственника с занудным характером? Любой согласился бы быть со мной только ради денег или карьеры, Грегу нужно было второе.

— Пффф… Хорош идеал…Влюблял в себя ради карьеры, пользуясь смазливым личиком? Гадость какая.

— Он не собирался влюблять, лишь вызвать симпатию. Не в его характере желать кому-то разбитого сердца. Я был с ним излишне строг и холоден, а он привык нравиться, из-за меня он чувствовал себя неуверенно. Разве тебя не задевало равнодушие твоего Майкрофта? Ты ведь тоже не думал о последствиях. Да и, в отличие от настоящих манипуляторов, он со своими стараниями казался настолько неуклюжим, что даже милым.

— Ты прав, я не забивал себе мозг размышлениями о последствиях… Забираю слова обратно, тем более он в итоге отказался от службы в Ми-6, ведь так?

— Он напросился ко мне на день рождения, стал единственным гостем за многие годы, мы переспали. На утро я вернулся к нашим обычным субординационным отношениям. Грег несколько недель пытался со мной поговорить, но я дал четко понять, что невозможно одновременно служить в Ми-6 и иметь интимные отношения с одним из служащих департамента. Закончилось тем, что он крепко напился и подал заявление об отставке. Затем на глазах у всего отдела признался в любви и попытался поцеловать. Пришлось вызвать охрану. Когда его уводили, он продолжал кричать на весь этаж, что ему на все плевать, он даже готов бросить полицию, если размер его анального отверстия не соответствует уставу.

Грегори недоверчиво покрутил головой:

— Тебя не уволили после такого?

— К тому времени я обладал достаточными рычагами давления на нужных людей.

— А его из полиции?

Майкрофт пожал плечами:

— Надавил еще раз.

Грегори улыбнулся.

— Это самая невероятная история любви, что я когда-либо слышал. Кажется, тебе достался наиболее неадекватный из нас.

— Если так, то мне повезло. А какой ты? Наиболее разумный?

— Возможно. Поэтому я бы тебе не понравился. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.

— Ты мне нравишься.

— Дело не во мне, не в моей личности. Это какая-то программа, записанная в нас вселенной, из-за нее мы вынуждены тянуться друг к другу.

— Я нравлюсь тебе?

— Да.

— А второй «я», с которым ты пришел?

— Пока он не начинает напоминать третьего «тебя». Тогда я боюсь его.

— Уверен, никто из нас никогда бы не причинил тебе вред.

Снова проходить через унизительную процедуру раздевания не хотелось.  
.  
— Я не стану тебя разубеждать. Но хочу, чтобы ты знал: мой Майкрофт не виноват. Я все испортил. Я ошибка в программе вселенной, и меня такого не должно существовать, я единственный, кто не может быть с вами. — Грегори встал. — Ты услышал одну из причин, почему я не останусь с тобой.

Майкрофт поднялся вслед за ним:

— Если вселенная — это программа, тогда ты должен остаться! Она привела тебя ко мне.

— Я должен лишь тому, кого однажды подвел.

— Нет!

Майкрофт обвел комнату взглядом, хмурясь при виде завалов картонного мусора, словно впервые его замечая.

— Я не смогу так больше жить. Быть один. Не после того, как встретил тебя.

— Мне правда жаль.

— Не вынуждай заставлять.

Знакомая угроза, которая обычно не сулила ничего хорошего, прозвучала скорее просительно, но даже от такой Майкрофту стало стыдно, и он виновато отвел взгляд. Не было в нем того, что подвигло бы поступать насильственно.

Возможно ли, что в этой вселенной жил не только самый нелепый двойник Грегори, но и самый простодушный из Майкрофтов? Если здесь так выглядят влиятельные политики и полицейские из убойного отдела, тогда это лучший из миров.

У Грегори снова, как на кладбище, возникло желание обнять и пожалеть здешнего Майкрофта. Он не имел такого права, сам согласился с тем, что это стало бы худшим видом благотворительности. Или самым эгоистичным из всех поступков. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Когда увидел, как по щекам Майкрофта катятся слезы, то обнял за плечи и притянул к себе. От первого поцелуя по телу разлилось тепло, а раны на спине, всегда ноющие, перестали болеть. Волосы Майкрофта пахли незнакомым шампунем, а подбородок дешевым «олдспайсом». Грегори сам таким пользовался. А чуть ниже, под воротом рубашки — кожа пахла «им». Грегори даже не знал, что по-прежнему отличает «его» особый запах. Что настолько скучает по нему. В голове закружились мысли о первом свидании и первые признания в любви. Вспомнилась чернильница, врезавшаяся в голую спину в кабинете Уайтхолла, и как их тогда застукал премьер-министр. Барбекю с сосисками из «Теско» на газоне в Белгравии, надетое на палец кольцо и данная навечно клятва верности. Все насильственно забытое, незначительное и важное. Все то, что наверняка служило ориентирами для вселенной, с помощью которых она снова и снова отыскивала их друг для друга в бесконечности.

— Все еще может быть хорошо. У нас обоих. Я все сделаю для этого, только позволь мне.

Щеки коснулись ласковые пальцы, и только тогда Грегори заметил, что тоже плачет.

========== 8 глава ==========

Правое запястье нещадно ломило. С сожалением отставив пустую бутылку, Грег прикрыл глаза и несколько раз стукнулся затылком об стену.

— Чертова башка! Тут-тук! — Два удара. — Кто там? А пусто там! Потому что ты пустоголовый тупица!

Словно эхом раздался стук в тонкую перегородку.

Грег моргнул и неуверенно повторил:

— Э-э-э, кто там?

В шкаф вошел майор.

— Позволишь присоединиться? — Гарет протянул хрустальный графин, наполненный виски.

— Валяй. — Грег подвинулся и указал на место рядом с собой. — Стащил? У нас такой в библиотеке стоял.

— Позаимствовал, — просто сказал майор, разливая жидкость по двум стаканам.

— А не отругают?

— Мне теперь все можно. Правда, ненадолго.

— И каков твой статус?

Гарет хохотнул:

— Почетный.

— Прости.

— Окей. — Он чокнулся со стаканом Грега, отпил и уселся на пол. В шкафу было тесно, однако чувствовать плечом близость старого друга оказалось делом приятным.

— Нет, правда, мне жаль. Если бы знал, что тебя подставляю, то не рыпался. Тебя уволят?

— Меня не могут уволить, отправить в отставку или на пенсию. Я слишком много знаю.

— Я поговорю с ним. Замолвлю за тебя словечко.

— И лишишься второй руки, чем тогда стакан держать будешь?

Грег спрятал опухшее запястье со следами от пальцев и бодро продолжил:

— Да ладно тебе. Все обойдется. Иначе кто здесь останется? Ты последний вменяемый.

Гарет непонятно отчего рассмеялся и потрепал его по плечу.

— Вы даже в этом похожи. Скучаю по говнюку. Отличный был мужик.

— Выпьем за нашу похожесть! — Теперь Грег стукнул по стакану Гарета и отхлебнул виски.

— Уж прости, но за это пить не стану.

Грег удивленно посмотрел на майора:

— Что?

— К примеру, за твою уверенность, что все обойдется. Меня она бесит. Какое бы дерьмо ни случилось, главное сделать вид, будто все зашибись.

— Я не понимаю.

— Тебе и не надо. Хотя постой, ты был женат до Холмса?

— Да.

— Тебе жена изменяла.

— Э-э-э, ну да…

— Давно ты начал догадываться, что она гуляет?

— Ну… Я сам виноват, уделял ей мало внимания и вообще…

— Во-во, о том и говорю. Знакомая песня. Грегори часто приходил с докладами в старый дом Холмса. Слово за слово, про футбол, тачки, все такое. Начали выбираться вместе выпить. Познакомил меня со своей миссис. Такую сучку еще поискать. Как-то на вечеринке ко мне в штаны залезть пыталась. Говоришь, внимание ей требовалось? Ха!

Грег раскрыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться и осекся. Потому что в действительности ему стало стыдно, он отвел взгляд. Выходило, не он один оказался тогда в простофилях.

— Сколько раз говорил ему бросать шалаву. А он ее оправдывал. К психологу водил! Ай! — Гарет с досадой махнул рукой. — Помню, и с Холмсом так же: уверял, что у него тяжелые времена. Ждал, когда они переменятся. Единственный человек, кто мог повлиять на Холмса, пока тот окончательно не съехал с катушек, ничего не делал. Ни-че-го! Холмсу даже сраного психолога не досталось.

Гарет снова выпил, налил и еще раз выпил. Такими темпами, Грег подумал, тот скоро вырубится.

— Оправдывался тем, что и без душещипательных бесед дерьма хватает, мол, нечего в душу лезть. Любить и не отсвечивать — отличная тактика! Сам придумал или в детстве били часто?

Грег вздрогнул, узнав собственные страхи и мотивы, мысленные споры, которые он вел, разбирая все «за» и «против» серьезного разговора с Майкрофтом. Сходил ли тот с ума и потворствовал ли Грег безумию своим бездействием? Чушь! Майкрофт стал параноидальнее в последнее время, но точно не психопатом. А то, что замкнулся в себе и стал чересчур много времени проводить на работе, так сколько всего произошло. Времена-то какие. Все изменится, надо лишь подождать.

Он поморщился, вспомнив, как когда-то его двойник точно так же убеждал себя, упуская возможность спасти отношения.

— Никто не любит, когда ему лезут в душу.

— А кто сказал, что это должно быть приятно? Но если необходимо, то изволь вытащить голову из задницы и начни что-то делать.

— Что можно сделать с такими, как Майкрофт? Разве они послушаются? Как?

— А мне почем знать, это ты с ними спишь.

Пить расхотелось, и Грег отставил стакан.

— Объясни про ваш мир.

— Все катится к чертям. Этот мир доживает последние дни.

— Только не говори, что всему виной Майкрофт, а заодно и я со своим двойником. Никогда не поверю, будто один человек способен разрушить целую вселенную.

— Зато, как оказалось, один человек может ее спасти. Без Холмса мы были бы обречены дохренища лет назад. Он один сдерживает конец света. 

— Это игра слов? Если так, то я не понял шутку. 

— А похоже, что мне весело? Ладно, не бери в голову. Это не твоя война, желаю тебе благополучно вернуться домой и забыть обо всем как о дурном сне.

— Думаешь, он нас отпустит?

— А зачем вы ему? Если только твой двойник или второй Холмс не натворят глупостей. Или ты. Не раздражай хозяина, мой тебе совет. Не нарывайся. А то Холмс посчитает раздражение за симпатию. Остальные-то для него пустое место, а тут такой прогресс. Ты его бодришь. И пойдешь на пару с Элвудом постель согревать.

Грега аж передернуло.

— Откуда он вообще взялся?

— Из эскорт услуг для богатеньких. Первым пришел, первым остался. Мне каждый раз нового искать да с благонадежностью разбираться утомительно, тем более Холмсу насрать на разнообразие в этом деле. А Эл по-своему неплохой паренек.

— Только отмороженный на всю голову… А охрана?

— А что охрана? Тупое быдло. Наемники и убийцы. Холмсу ими проще управлять. Профессионалы имеют свое мнение, хитрее и не раз подводили. Зато эти с руки едят.

— Большой брат и его шавки, как по классике писано. Вкратце объяснишь, что происходит?

Гарет подумал, потом сказал:

— Тогда разливай виски.

Вкратце оказалось до утра. Только опустошив графин дочиста, они выползли из шкафа и рухнули на кровать. Гарет тут же захрапел, а к Грегу сон не шел. И это при том, что спать хотелось невыносимо, а перед глазами все плыло, однако каждый раз, засыпая, он видел образы, рожденные словами майора, и они снова и снова его будили.

— Все началось пять лет назад, когда из военной лаборатории украли формулу вируса Брюса-Партингтона. В деле был замешан Шерлок. Сам того не зная, он передал формулу террористам. Позже, пытаясь исправить ошибку, он погиб.

— Шерлок мертв? Черт! Я и забыл, что он здесь тоже должен быть.

— Ваш, выходит, живой? Ты прям из долбаного рая к нам прилетел, аж завидно. И каково мне в раю? Небось женат на самой Кардашьян?

Грег хмыкнул:

— На работе ты женат.

— Эх, везде одна непруха, нет в жизни справедливости, — притворно вздохнул Гарет и продолжил: — В общем, ничего не вышло у Шерлока, формула оказалась у террористов. Дальше мне сложно тебе что-то толковое сказать. Не химик я и не биолог. Да и ты вряд ли бы чего понял, окажись я одним из них. Знаю только, что с помощью того вируса за пятьдесят дней можно убить население небольшой страны, а за год всего земного шара. И что вирус работает в паре с искусственно созданной бациллой. Заражает не просто человека, а именно эту хреновину в организме и только тогда начинает размножаться в уже мутировавшем виде. До этого бацилла от человека к человеку не передается и совершенно безвредна.

— Но раз только в паре и вторая ее часть под контролем, то…

— У нас тогда полно было всяких террористов, черт знает что происходило, никакого порядка. Кто-то продался, кого-то запугали, в итоге произошла утечка. Бациллы распространили по системам кондиционирования в одном из супермаркетов. Ею заразились тысячи человек. Узнав об этом, Майкрофт закрыл границы и объявил военное положение, чтобы предотвратить проникновение на территорию страны второй части вируса. Естественно, о реальном положении дел знали немногие. Паника ни к чему.

— Вы их вылечили?

— Невозможно. Прилипчивая и неубиваемая хрень. Делаем что можем, собираем кровь у людей, ввели обязательные проверки, пытаемся выявить всех носителей. Но какие могут быть гарантии, что мы кого-то не упустили? А достаточно и одного пропущенного. — Гарет отчего-то повторил уже с досадой: — Вот именно, одного…

— Что вы с ними делаете, раз помочь не можете?

— Мы гуманны насколько возможно. Они умирают безболезненно.

Дыхание у Грега перехватило:

— Они же просто люди! Ни в чем не виноватые.

— Дети, женщины, старики. Хорошие и плохие. Виноватые и безгрешные. Из влиятельных семей и обычные. Нет разницы, кто они.

— Это какой-то бред, вы совсем тут с ума посходили от безнаказанности?

Гарет пожал плечами и зевнул.

— Но зачем убивать? Они могут продолжать жить, пока границы закрыты, или заприте их где-нибудь в безопасном месте.

— Не бывает достаточно прочных стен или неприступных убежищ. Тем более террористы сменили тактику: содержат и подначивают повстанцев. Возможно, очень скоро революционеры заново откроют границы. Один из повстанцев твой двойник. Естественно, как иначе, вы же искренне верите в демократию.

— Почему, если он знает правду?

— Не знает. У нас с тобой эксклюзивное интервью. Прикинь, какая самая охраняемая тайна в нашей стране? Ты удивишься! Все, кто ее знал, — мертвы. Я последний. Даже Грегори не в курсе. Он один из зараженных первой половиной вируса. Заразился в супермаркете, когда пытался задержать террористов. Именно это и доконало Холмса, поставив в ситуацию невозможного выбора.

— Мой двойник жив… — Грег неосознанно потер опухшее запястье. — Выходит, Майкрофт его еще любит. Это же очевидно?

— Не обольщайся. Босс его ненавидит. За собственное малодушие, за то, что Грегори его самая большая слабость и при этом главная угроза безопасности страны. Много раз отдавал распоряжение об устранении и каждый раз отзывал приказ, не проходило и двадцати минут. Потом я не заморачивался даже с подготовкой. Знал, прояви рвение, и с меня первого шкуру живьем снимут. Разве что он его от себя устранил. Но и это не сразу удалось провернуть. Сам он не мог, а вы… Вы же преданные как собаки, — последние слова Гарет выплюнул с явным презрением.

— Не понимаю. Не любит? Тогда в чем проблема убить и наплевать?

Гарет с удивлением посмотрел на Грега, почему тот до сих пор задает настолько простые вопросы.

— А что будет с Англией? С долгом перед страной? Если хозяин убьет Грегори, как обычного носителя, то лишится стимула спасать остальной мир. Грегори — человек, который однажды может нас всех погубить, и он же единственный, благодаря кому мы все еще живы. Без него на кой черт мы сдались Холмсу.

***

— Вам пора уходить.

В темноте Майкрофт не сразу разглядел силуэт мужчины, выглядывающего на улицу в щель между занавесками.

— Не думал, что станешь нас торопить.

— Мы оба, он и я, сделали что могли.

— Ты провел с ним ночь. Разочарован?

Хозяин квартиры подошел к кровати и включил ночник.

— Хотел увидеть наше лицо, когда мы говорим глупость.

Смотрел он внимательно, цепко и с долей любопытства. По одному только взгляду возможно признать в этом мужчине свое отражение. Однако в остальном он по-прежнему оставался жалким: взлохмаченные поредевшие волосы с сединой у корней, пиджак, когда-то дорогой и элегантный, но теперь лопавшийся под мышками, обтянутые тонкой тканью брюк рыхлые бедра.

— Впрочем, нет, — резюмировал местный Майкрофт, — ты так не думаешь. Мог бы спросить напрямую, без попыток меня уязвить. — Помолчав, он снова заговорил: — Ты… заметил у него на лице два маленьких шрама от ветрянки, один — над левой бровью, другой — около рта? Еще сутки назад я бы отдал все на свете за возможность прикоснуться к ним еще раз. Сегодня я смог.

— Ты стал сентиментален до абсурдности. Следы от ветрянки — обычные дефекты кожи. Не вздумай повторить признание Грегу. Лучше отрепетируй свои чувства, продумай слова, сделай их убедительнее. Он жалостливый человек, воспользуйся этим.

В ответ местный Майкрофт коротко рассмеялся:

— Наш здравый смысл иногда приводит к удивительно бессердечным суждениям. Разум делает нас умными, однако неполноценными. — Он отступил к двери. — Завтрак на столе, можете не спешить, пусть у вас это займет столько времени сколько понадобится. А я… Скажи, что я пошел за молоком. Или еще за чем-нибудь, он поймет.

— Нет, — Майкрофт помотал головой, — не так. Сделай последние минуты для него неловкими, возьми с него слово. Я помогу, изучил этого Грега, узнал уязвимые стороны. Его гложет чувство вины, сыграй на слабостях.

— Не передо мной он виноват.

— Послушай меня. Да ради бога!

— С каких пор ты стал набожным? Что дальше, благословишь крестным знамением? Да и разве ты пожелал бы ему такого, как я? Ты считаешь меня достойным?

— Это не помешает тебе сделать его счастливым.

На это местный Майкрофт промолчал, а потом сказал другое:

— Береги Грега. Своего и этого. И сам будь осторожнее, там все будет иначе. Люди, которым ты сейчас доверяешь, могут не оправдать твои ожидания.

Майкрофт насторожился, фраза не имела смысла — разве что его предупреждали о двойнике Грега. Но и так смысла не прибавлялось.

— Он не пообещал вернуться к тебе?

— Это не важно. Важно то, что я пообещал его ждать.

Завтракали молча. Майкрофт пил чай и перелистывал новостную газету, Грег без аппетита жевал омлет с сосисками. И оба прислушивались к звукам работающего в подъезде лифта, раз за разом пропускающего их этаж.

— Он просил передать, что пошел за молоком, — сказал Майкрофт, взглядом указывая на почти полный пакет молока. .

— Что ж, это к лучшему. Каков ваш план, собираетесь меня просветить?

— Мне казалось, он очевиден. Я переодеваюсь в своего двойника, проникаю в дом и увожу из него Грега. Потом мы втроем покидаем вашу вселенную.

Грег кивнул, чересчур легко на все согласившись. Хотя сам Майкрофт и не думал пользоваться именно этим планом. Пока выгоднее представить его именно так.

— Я вас отведу домой, но переходник останется у меня.

— Разумеется.

Грег снова кивнул.

— Нам пора, не станем терять время. — Он поднялся. — Я чувствую, что на этот раз мы рядом.

***

Грегори стоял и смотрел на окна неприветливого здания, в котором когда-то жил.

Неужели он дома.

И, будто в ответ на короткую мысль, откуда-то из-за бетона, охранных вышек и прожекторов донесся отголосок теплой волны. Так близко, протянуть руку и…

В кабинете на втором этаже отодвинулись шторы и показался знакомый силуэт.

«Ты почувствовал меня, как я почувствовал тебя?».

— Похоже, я предпочитаю розовые кусты, — Холмс во все глаза смотрел на дом из своего мира, здесь превращенный в тюрьму или бункер, — у вас заработал телефон?

И правда, в кармане ожил мобильный и теперь тихо гудел, принимая одно сообщение за другим.

— Должно быть, случилось что-то важное, — нахмурился Грегори.

По мере прочтения новостей его рука дрожала все сильнее.

— Мы получили оружие и поддержку из-за границы, через три часа войска НАТО начнут штурмовать границы, повстанцы нападут на резиденцию. Армия выйдет из подчинения действующего правительства и не станет подавлять мятеж и вторжение.

— Значит, вас можно поздравить?

«Значит, Майкрофту осталось жить три часа. Его даже судить не станут».

Грегори вышел из тени под освещенный прожекторами периметр.

— Мне очень жаль, отдайте переходник. — Он наставил на двойника своего мужа дуло пистолета. Готов ли он выстрелить? Если потребуется. — Вы должны понять: теперь лишь я могу его спасти, а для этого я должен передать переходник.

Холмс вытянул шею и сглотнул.

— Вот значит о чем меня предупреждали… Теперь я и сам вижу, насколько это очевидно. Но вы обещали своим людям уберечь проводник любой ценой. Они полагались на вас.

— Все что я хотел — заполучить проводник и собирался, когда наступит финальная фаза операции, вытащить Майкрофта из этого мира. Только его одного, в моих планах не значится захват параллельных миров.

— Как полицейский, вы не можете не наблюдать за собой симптомы стокгольмского синдрома. — Двойник его мужа тоже наставил на Грегори пистолет. — Но я не ваш доктор и сейчас не время для психоанализа.

— Снова блефуете?

Это было заметно по тому, как дрожала рука Холмса, когда он возводил курок. На сведенном от напряжения лбу выступила капля пота и вдруг ровно под ней загорелась снайперская точка: кто-то с вышек взял Холмса на мушку, а значит, время разговоров закончилось. Одним коротким замахом Грегори стукнул двойника своего мужа в висок рукоятью пистолета. Тот медленно осел на асфальт. Подхватив подмышки, Грегори поволок его к воротам. Те уже начали открываться.

Привычный страх перед этим местом пропал. Пришло осознание, что бы с ним сейчас ни произошло, оно тоже однажды закончится и присоединится к другим воспоминаниям.

Майкрофт был без охраны. Зачем она нужна, когда самое безопасное место — рядом с бывшим супругом, который готов ради него переступить через любое унижение, предать друзей, собственные идеалы и уничтожить целые миры. Отличное подтверждение их взаимной ненормальности. Он не лучше монстра-Майкрофта, они идеально подходили друг другу.

— Ты принес маршрутизатор?

Липкой рукой Грегори протянул переходник Майкрофту.

Бледное лицо, плавные контуры скул и подбородка, птичий нос, безжалостный, пронизывающий взгляд. Сжатые со слегка глумливой улыбкой губы. Чем не лицо монарха со старинной монеты? Зря Майкрофт так и не вычеканил свой портрет на монетах.

— Войска у границы, армия подчинится новому правительству. У тебя осталась всего пара часов. Тебе надо уходить. Есть хорошие миры, можно начать все сначала.

Известие Майкрофт принял стойко, лишь дыхание слегка сбилось. Но тут же выровнялось.

— Думал, у меня в запасе неделя. Ты должен был предупредить раньше.

Майкрофт даже не спросил, предлагал ли Грегори уйти вместе. Удивился бы, узнав ответ? Что сейчас Грегори более всего желал исчезнуть в бесконечной пустоте, где нет ни знакомых предметов или домов, ни привычного пространства, ни любого из Майкрофтов.

— Они изменили сроки, пока меня не было.

— Даже когда все предают, ты один остаешься верен.

Только Майкрофт умел говорить так мягко, вкрадчиво и одновременно с таким презрением.

— «Во мне верность», — подтвердил Грегори, внезапно полностью смирившись со своей безропотной собачьей преданностью. — Почему ты не убил меня?

Сколько раз он изводил себя этой мыслью, просил: «Приди, забери мою жизнь», и огорчался, что Майкрофту даже его жизнь уже ни к чему.

— Зачем отказываться от ценного шпиона в отряде повстанцев?

— Ты всегда знал, что развязка будет именно такой?

— Вселенная редко бывает милосердной, Грегори. Возможно, придумай мы тогда другую клятву, нас бы не испытывали вечным предательством.

Грегори знал, что взглядом выдал тоску и боль. Всегда скрупулезно фиксировавший его эмоциональное состояние Майкрофт ухмыльнулся. Впрочем, без ожидаемой издевки, вышло по-своему даже печально. Холодные огоньки, тлеющие в глубине зрачков, угасли.

На земле медленно приходил в себя двойник Майкрофта. Поднялся, скользя спиной по гладкой стене ворот. Грегори видел его боковым зрением. Вот он встал на трясущиеся ноги. На виске набухал синяк, а в лоб целилось уже несколько снайперских точек.

Майкрофт смахнул их одним движением руки и обратился к своему двойнику:

— Не держи на Грегори зла, из них двоих ты бы тоже всегда выбрал своего. Даже после того, как переспал с этим.

— Не я провел с ним ночь. — Холмс достал из-за пазухи припрятанный запасной пистолет. — Мне нужен переходник.

Грегори встал перед своим Майкрофтом, тот легко отодвинул его в сторону.

— И что ты будешь с ним делать? Колоть орехи?

Снова активизировались снайперы. Майкрофт задрал голову и громко рявкнул:

— Отставить!

Его двойник посмотрел на пистолет в своей руке и откинул его в сторону.

— Мы лишь хотим уйти. Назови свою плату за проход? Наверняка в моем мире есть то, что тебе пригодится. Я могу предложить деньги, убежище, золото, нестабильные территории, которыми ты сможешь править. Все, что захочешь.

— Мне ничего не надо. Тебя ввели в заблуждение. Грегори всегда недооценивал мою щедрость. Пойдемте, не станем терять время.

========== 9 глава и эпилог ==========

Грегу снилось, что Майкрофт за ним вернулся. Сидел на кровати и гладил по лицу. Приятно.

— Всегда подозревал, что вас с майором нельзя оставлять без присмотра.

Грег разлепил глаза и сфокусировался на человеке, склонившемся над ним. Игра воображения или перед ним действительно его Майк? За спиной продолжал выдавать рулады храпа Гарет.

— Мой? Домой? — хриплым ото сна и похмелья голосом спросил Грег. Сердце замерло и тут же бешено заколотилось вновь, отстукивая удары в унисон с ликующей мыслью «домой-домой-домой».

Майкрофт поцеловал его и слегка поморщился от запаха спиртного.

— Вернемся. И надеюсь, что пока твой.

Грег заметил внушительную ссадину на виске.

— Ты в порядке?

— Небольшое недоразумение. Учитывая обстоятельства, легко отделался. Ведь это не была обычная поездка на ярмарку в Сомерсет или, — он насмешливо глянул на голого майора, — на парад гордости в Брайтон.

Грег поспешил накрыть того одеялом.

— Мы напились ночью.

— Я так и понял.

Грег сполз к краю и сел, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Майкрофта.

— Что мне оставалось делать? Думал, свихнусь. Слишком все это невероятно. Как путешествие на Марс. Я точно не лежу в коме после аварии или в психиатрической лечебнице?

Рука Майкрофта погладила его между лопатками, скользнула выше по шее и затылку.

— Я так виноват... Случись что с тобой — никогда бы себя не простил. В последнее время у меня появилась привычка потворствовать слабостям и страхам. Не заметил, как это изменило меня, и я знаю, насколько в конечном итоге изменился бы ты сам.

Грег вздохнул, не зная что сказать. Могло оказаться, что извинения были очередной уловкой. Неужели Майкрофт так запросто откажется от своей раздражающей потребности всегда и во всем оказываться правым?

— Ничего, все со временем устаканится.

— Ты не видел того, что видел я, — сказал Майкрофт и отстранился. Грегу это не понравилось. Разве не такого ответа от него ожидали? Но какого тогда? Он же поддержал и простил.

— Меня заставляли есть фенхель, — попробовал он иначе, хохотнул и понял, что снова сказал что-то не то.

Проснулся Гарет.

— Какой же ты идиот, хуже местного, тому готового шанса не преподносили, — пробурчал и, слегка пошатываясь, побрел в ванную.

Грег почувствовал, как у него багровеют щеки. Стало тошно. Причем до такой степени, что заболела голова, стальным обручем сжало виски. Такую боль на похмелье не спишешь.

Минуты три они просидели, не двигаясь. В душевой била об пол вода. Разрезая темноту, по стеклам окон то и дело скользил луч прожектора. А они все сидели.

Грег потер лицо и помассировал виски. Неужели пришло время ему самому лишиться не менее раздражающей привычки: переводить любые трудные темы на язык шутки? Сколько серьезных разговоров он упустил из-за собственной трусости?

— Он прав, я идиот.

Майкрофт снова притянул его к себе, и Грег наконец решился:

— Думать, что потерял тебя навсегда, было невыносимо. Но разве я тебя уже не теряю? В последнее время живу словно не с тобой, а с одним из твоих клонов. Вроде местного. Я рад, что ты пришел за мной. Но кто ты? Точно мой?

— Менее всего я желаю превратиться в него.

— Думаешь, мы справимся?

— Я по-прежнему буду делать все возможное, чтобы уберечь тебя. Не умею иначе. Ты самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Лишиться тебя хуже, чем потерять весь мир. Теперь я это тоже знаю.

— Как и я. Остается запереться в бункере и никогда из него не выходить?

— Я так устал тревожиться обо всех, иногда кажется, это стало бы неплохим вариантом.

— Но не сделало бы нас счастливыми.

— Нет.

— Поэтому будем искать другие способы.

Из душа вернулся Гарет, облаченный в военную форму, и первым делом включил свет. Грег поднялся, чтобы одеться.

— Сэр, где другой мистер Холмс?

В тот же момент дверь открылась и появился хозяин дома.

— Введите себе заслон. — Он протянул шприц Гарету. — Протокол семь-один.

Майор немедленно закатал рукав форменной рубашки и ввел инъекцию.

— Майор Кенвуд пойдет с нами? — поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Естественно, нет.

В дверном проеме возник еще один человек.

Ого!

От количества копий на одну небольшую комнату стало укачивать, ощущения были похожи на то, как если находишься в зеркальном лабиринте.

— Распирало от любопытства встретиться с тобой. Столько вопросов и нет времени даже толком пообщаться, обидно, — протараторил Грег, на ходу застегивая спортивную кофту. Затем протянул руку.

Возникла небольшая заминка, но в итоге местный Грег все же ответил на приветствие.

Грега удивило, насколько ладонь его двойника оказалась шершавая от мозолей. Присмотревшись, он понял есть множество других отличий: черты лица, манера двигаться, мимика. Это казалось странным. Майкрофты или майоры очень походили друг на друга.

Местный Грег обратился к Гарету:

— Я взял немного вещей из твоей комнаты. Остальное придется оставить.

— Куда мы пойдем?

— Туда, где безопасно. Здесь через пару часов ты труп. Майор Кенвуд объявлен международным преступником. Хотя до трибунала в Женеве ты вряд ли доживешь.

В комнату грациозно вплыл Элвуд, одетый в облегающие светлые джинсы и футболку с курткой. Глаза он густо обвел черным карандашом.

— Боже милостивый, а это кто? — прошептал Майкрофт.

— Красавчик, да? Должен тебе нравиться. Меня в молодости напоминает.

Майкрофт покачал головой, не соглашаясь то ли с первым, то ли со вторым замечанием.

— Все, что было ценного в сейфе, — сказал Элвуд, протягивая рюкзак своему пока еще высокопоставленному любовнику, но тот отказался:

— Забирай себе. Пользуйся исключительно новым паспортом. И как можно быстрее покинь пределы Британии.

— Пусть он с нами пойдет, он же может? — предложил Грег. Чем вызвал немалое удивление и даже ужас своей половины. Майкрофт уставился на него протестующим взглядом. Но Грег помнил рассказ Гарета, что случится с открытием границ, и, если была возможность спасти хоть одного человека, то почему бы и нет, даже если этот человек — Элвуд.

Тот пожал плечами:

— Могу. Но хочу увидеть, как миру придет конец.

У Грега отвисла челюсть. Подобной кровожадности от жеманного юноши он никак не ожидал. По-видимому, тот так и останется для него загадкой.

Ни с кем не прощаясь, Элвуд вышел из комнаты.

Местный Майкрофт поставил на камин маршрутизатор, тот самый черный кирпич, из-за которого они все тут оказались.

— Грегори, майор, вы идете первыми. За вами сразу мой двойник с его Грегори. Я обладаю полным доступом к программам, так что обойдемся без слепого блуждания по мирам и локациям.

— Я возьму твою одежду? — спросил Грег своего двойника. 

— Хоть все забирай.

— А что возьмешь ты?

Тот оглядел комнату, задерживая взгляд то на одной вещи, то на другой, затем коротко ответил:

— Ничего.

Краем глаза Грег наблюдал за хозяином дома. Тот следил за их разговором. Лицо его оставалось непроницаемым. Затем он вновь сосредоточился на приборе и проделал над ним несколько пасов рукой.

— Фантастика! — обомлел Грег, впервые наблюдавший трансформацию мраморного кирпича в 3D проекцию компьютера.

— Наши сталкеры успели обследовать несколько миров. Некоторые из них пригодны для жизни. Я выберу оптимальный для вас.

К местному Майкрофту подошёл другой Майкрофт:

— Отправь его туда, где о нем есть кому позаботиться. Введи координаты места, где мы были ночью.

— Нет! Я... — подал голос местный Грег и запнулся. Это сделало отказ неубедительным.

— В нем там нуждаются, — уверенно заявил Майкрофт.

— Мистер Холмс, вы же там были. Я лишь оболочка. Он будет счастлив любому, кто ее носит.

— Не слушай его. Вот именно, я там был. Не подойдет кто-то другой. Именно он.

Пара движений пальцев, и воздух задрожал. Часть комнаты исчезла и заменилась совсем другой.

Грег узнал собственную квартиру.

А в ней… Грег охнул. Среди мусора из пустых коробок, мешков и прочего хлама, сидел неопрятный, большой, грузный человек с взлохмаченными волосами. Ореол обреченности, нависший над ним, казался таким ощутимым, что необходимость обнять и утешить причиняла настоящую физическую боль.

— Майк! — Грег инстинктивно потянулся к нему, но его удержал Гарет.

— Притормози. Не твоя станция.

Майкрофт из чужой комнаты посмотрел прямо на них. Встал. Отыскав местного Грега глазами, он уже не отводил от него взгляда. А тот не двигался, пока не прозвучал сухой приказ от супруга:

— Иди, Грегори.

Повиновался. Шаг и снова заминка.

В том мире приблизился к проходу тот Майкрофт. Он ничего не говорил, не звал, не умолял, не требовал. Просто смотрел, и не было в его взгляде ни уверенности, ни надежды.

Местный Грег озирался, словно понятия не имел, что делать дальше, и искал ответ хоть от кого-то.

— Да ради бога! Уходи же наконец!

От нового окрика супруга он вздрогнул, но не тронулся с места. Не двигались и другие. Никто не смел вмешиваться.

— У меня не получается, прости.

И тогда тот единственный, кто имел на это право, его супруг, подошел к нему и с силой толкнул в другой мир.

Гарет перешагнул порог следующим. Проход закрылся.

И тут же раздался громкий и по-звериному протяжный стон. Этот странный звук издавал местный Майкрофт. Он стоял, закрыв лицо руками, затем его качнуло.

Грег хотел его поддержать, но был остановлен злым восклицанием:

— Не трогайте меня!

— Почему? Ведь одно слово, и я… Вернее, он бы остался? — Грегу не кого было спрашивать кроме как своего Майкрофта, поэтому он требовал объяснений от него: — Пошел бы за ним куда угодно!

— Правильным было того «тебя» отпустить. Они больше не могут быть вместе.

— В другом мире я мертв?

— Да.

Открылся очередной портал. На этот раз комнату переломило под странным углом. Одним взмахом руки, даже не оборачиваясь, местный Майкрофт указал на выход.

— Что будет с тобой? — спросил Грег.

— Не ваша забота.

— Чья тогда? Кто позаботиться о тебе?

— Вы по-прежнему ничего обо мне не знаете.

Грег и сам понимал: как ни старайся, не получится что-то изменить в судьбах таких близких ему людей. В его силах оставалось только не допустить повторения истории. Не довести себя до той черты, когда правильней станет отпустить, чем продолжать быть вместе.

Дав мысленный зарок, он взял своего Майкрофта за руку, и они вдвоем шагнули из чужого мира в родной.

Эпилог

Майкрофт пытался рассмотреть незнакомый ему Лондон, но тот был накрыт плотной завесой тумана. Руины зданий, проступающие из серого марева, делали местность неузнаваемой. Что это за район? Сохранились ли города после ядерного взрыва или теперь повсюду однообразная разруха и мертвая тишина? На первый взгляд, никаких следов существования человека. Наверное, стоило захватить с собой хотя бы минимум вещей для выживания: теплую одежду, еду, лекарства, оружие. Однако все это казалось лишним. Он прибыл сюда не выживать.

Проводник, переведенный в режим самоуничтожения, с шипением и негромким хлопком превратился в груду пыли. Отступать больше некуда, да и не хотелось. Именно этот мир как никакой другой подходил ему. 

Туман понемногу рассеивался. Пожалуй, теперь можно тщательнее исследовать местность.

Погруженный в собственные мысли, Майкрофт не сразу услышал звук мотора. Вот ведь досада, теперь уже не спрятаться. Рядом с ним притормозил внедорожник. Стекло со стороны водителя опустилось.

— Здорово, приятель. Куда направляешься? Если в убежище, то рад буду подбросить.

Мужчина смотрел на него доброжелательно, но без тени узнавания. 

Очередная насмешка вселенной? Чем же он ей так насолил. 

Не произнеся ни слова, Майкрофт повернул назад.

Судя по шуршанию шин по асфальту, машина тоже разворачивалась.

Майкрофт решил скрыться в проходе между развалинами. 

Водитель остановился у обочины и заглушил мотор. Выходит, так просто сдаваться он не собирался. Но отчего? Какое ему дело до чужака?

Майкрофт не знал, что в этот самый момент похожие мысли одолевают и другого мужчину. 

«На кой черт рисковать и выходить из машины?»

И все же Грегори чувствовал, как что-то необъяснимое тянет его следовать за неизвестно откуда появившимся пришельцем в старомодном костюме-тройке. И он открыл дверь.


End file.
